Stuck in the middle
by deli41321
Summary: Yes its a sister fick about Dean,Isabel,and Sam. Please read I promise it won't be too cheesy
1. Chapter 1

I know that not everyone likes sister fics but I do lol. This is my first time writing a story for Supernatural so hopefully it will go well.

Summary: Dean and Sam have a sister. Isabel is a year and a half younger then Dean. The three of them have been hunting together their whole lives until recently when Sam went to Stanford.

Oh and just to let you all know Isabel looks like Summer Glau from the Firefly/Serenity series. (She played River Tam)

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural just any characters that I make up and some of the story lines.

Chapter 1

"Dean you better got out of that shower before there's no hot water left for me." Isabel shouted through the bathroom door.

"Don't worry you pansy I'll make sure you have five minutes worth."

"Five minutes Dean that's barely enough time to shave my legs."

"Well then I guess you should have gotten up earlier." Dean said smirking as he opened the door.

"You are such a pain in the ass." Isabel said slamming the door and locking it.

Wow someone must be PMSing Dean thought as he flopped down on the bed.

Isabel was enjoying the feel of the hot water on her skin when she remembered that she had to make it quick since her brother was an ass and used almost all of it. You can never depend on the motel shower to stay warm after all.

Isabel got out of the shower and went out into the room.

"So have you found anything for us to hunt or is it another day of sleeping, eating, and you watching Oprah."

"Ok look I do not watch Oprah it was just that one time."

"Sure it was Dean." Isabel said laughing at the look on his face.

"You better watch it little sister." Dean warned.

"Or what you'll psycho analyze me?" Isabel countered her brother.

"That's it I'm gonna kick your ass." Dean said as he launched himself from his bed to hers.

"Not if I kick yours first." Isabel said throwing a pillow at him.

"A pillow. I don't think that's gonna cut it." Dean said throwing her over his shoulder and locking her outside.

"Dean let me back in. Please. Come on my hairs wet I'm gonna catch a cold out here." Isabel said making her teeth chatter.

"You'll be just fine." Dean said not buying into it.

"Fine then I'm just going to go to the bar and see if I can find some nice guy to bring me to his nice warm place."

With that the door flew open and Dean dragged her back in.

"No guy is even going to look at my baby sister."

"Oh that sweet of you to be so protective but I'm 24 I don't think that I need my brother to keep the guys away anymore."

"You're not dating until your 30 young lady and that is final." Dean said in his best fatherly tone.

"Oh my god you actually sounded like him that was so funny. So why did you really pull me inside."

Dean just smirked at her. "What you thought I was going to let you go to the bar without me no way."

"So does this mean I get to drive?" Isabel pouted.

"Put that lip back away you're not driving her ever again."

"Dean I didn't hurt your precious car."

"No but you would have if you hit something going 110 down the freakin highway."

"I wasn't going to hit anything I don't drive like you."

"Oh really huh." Dean said stepping down on the gas.

"Dean slow down we both know that I have better reflexes then you."

The two insulted and made jabs at one other the rest of the way there. They were about to go in when Isabel's phone rang. "Go ahead Dean I'll be in once I'm done."

"Hey little brother how are you." Isabel asked.

"I'm good I just thought that should give you a call its been a really long time." Sam answered.

"Way to long so how is that girlfriend of yours you two still together."

"Yeah we are. I really think that she might be the one Is I mean I think that I could marry her."

Hearing this made Isabel smile all that she wanted was for her brothers to be happy. And if it meant Sam going to Stanford and giving up the family business then so be it.

"I'm so happy for you Sammy I really am. How are you doing in school?"

"Really good I have a 4.0 and I actually have an interview for law school in a couple of days."

"OH my god Sammy that is awesome. I am so proud of you. I can't wait to tell Dean." Isabel gushed.

"NO no no don't tell Dean. Please don't" Sam begged.

"Sammy why not. He would be so proud of you too. I know that you guys had a bit of a falling out when you left for school but Sam he really is proud."

"Is just promise me that you won't say anything too him." Sam pleaded.

"Fine Sam I promise. Just make sure that you give me a call and let me know how the interview goes got it little brother."

"Yeah I got it. Well I need to get going Jess and I are going out to dinner."

"Alright I will talk to you soon. Make sure you wrap it we don't need any little genius Sammy's running around."

"Oh aren't you just so funny."

"Bye Sammy I love you."

"I love you too Is."

Isabel stayed outside for awhile just thinking. She was so proud of Sam for everything that he had accomplished but she couldn't help but miss her little brother. There was no one there to pick on and go to when Dean was being an ass. But at least Sam still talked to her. He hadn't spoken to their dad or Dean since he had left for Stanford.

_Flashback_

"_I got in. Oh my god I can't believe I got in." Sammy said bursting through her door._

"_Sam what the hell are you talking about." Isabel asked annoyed. She had been trying to write a new song._

"_I got into Stanford. And that's not all I got a full ride Is a full ride." Sam said with a huge smile._

_Isabel just engulfed him in a hug. "Sammy that is so awesome. I am so proud of you. I'm going to miss you but you deserve this. You deserve to get away and have a normal life." _

_Sammy pulled away. "You know you could have it too. I know that you got into Duke with a music scholarship." _

"_Ok first of all don't go through my things and second of all I don't want to leave Sam. Dad and Dean need me. I mean I'm the only thing keeping them from killing each other sometimes." _

"_Is their grownups they should be able to be civil without a middle man….sorry woman." Sam laughed._

"_Oh aren't you just so clever. Look Sam I know that you mean well but I don't have to go to college to have music in my life. Now you you need college for your dreams."_

"_How am I going to tell Dean and Dad?" Sam asked sitting on the side of her bed._

"_I don't know but no matter what happens I have your back little brother. There is nothing that you could ever do that would change that." Isabel said looking him right in the eyes._

"_I know and same goes for you. If they ever get to be to much you can always come and see me." _

"_Oh you can bet that I will come and visit either way. So when are you going to tell them?"_

"_Well I leave in a week so pretty soon." _

"_What you leave in a week?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_Ok well how about we tell them together huh." _

"_That sounds perfect." Sam said with a huge smile._

Isabel was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt someone touch her arm.

"You've been out here forever who was on the phone." Dean asked

"Oh just an old friend that I haven't talked to in awhile. Sorry I guess that I must have spaced out a little."

"A little you looked like a zombie. Wait your not possessed are you."

"No I'm not possessed."

"Cristo." Dean said ready for anything.

"You're a real dick sometimes you know that." Isabel said punching him in the arm.

"Ow that hurt you whore."

"Yeah well then blame yourself since you taught me how to throw a punch."

"Alright well you ready to go inside." Dean asked motioning to the door.

"Actually I kinda don't feel like a drink anymore. I think I'm just going to walk back to the motel."

"No way you're not walking. Here take my car."

"What I thought you just told me that I was never driving it again." Isabel said with a smirk.

"Don't test me Is just take the car and I'll walk back ok."

"No way. I'm going to drive back and give me a call when you done and I will come and pick you up. No way that I am letting your drunken ass walk back that's just asking for a demonic attack."

"True. Fine I'll give you a call later then. And be careful with my baby."

"Oh Dean I didn't know that you cared so much about me."

"I meant the car." Dean said smugly.

"I know you ass I was being sarcastic." Isabel said shooting him a look as she got in the

car.

I know that's its not very long but I just kinda wanted to see what people think before I post more. And yes I am going to put hunts in I am just trying to form the relationships a little bit first. And there will be quiet a few flashbacks in this fic.

Thanks for reading to please review so that I know what to do better.

Delia


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I would normally send everyone a private thank you but for some reason the system isn't sending the reviews to my email. I am glad that you are liking the story so far and I hope that you will like this chapter was well.**

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up and some of the storylines.

Chapter. 2

Dean had been at the bar for a few hours when he decided to leave deeming the night unsuccessful. There was not one good looking broad in the whole damn place. You would think that such a thing would be illegal. I mean what is a bar without hot willing girls.

These are the thoughts that ran through his head as he began his walk back. He knew that his sister had wanted him to call her. But what did she think he was 5 there was no way he was calling his little sister to come and pick him up. Anyways it's not like he really had that much to drink .

Dean continued to stumble his way down the road when he heard an unusual noise. Now had he been sober he would have realized what it was right away. However with his senses a little behind it was already too late. He felt the claws dig into his back as the creature attacked him.

Frantically Dean tried to turn to see what it had been. However when he looked there was nothing.

"What the hell." Dean said out loud.

That was weird what kind of supernatural being attacks you but doesn't kill you.

Dean felt the wound on his back and winced.

"Man Isabel is going to be pissed." He said to himself as he continued on down the road.

When he got to the motel Isabel wasn't sleeping like he had hoped she would be. Instead she was typing frantically on the laptop. However when the door closed her head shot up at him.

"Dean what the hell you were supposed to call me." Isabel started shouting at him. Then she noticed that he brother looked rather pale. "What happened? Dean you look like shit."

Dean didn't say a word he just sat down on the bed with his back to her.

"Holy shit. What he hell happened? Dean this isn't from some bar fight. What was it a werewolf?" Isabel asked gently taking his jacket off so that she could see the wound better.

"I don't know I never saw it." Dean admitted.

"Jesus Dean this is deep I don't know if I can stitch this myself we might have to bring you to the hospital." Isabel said gently touching the marks.

Dean hissed in pain. "No way I am not going to the hospital I've had worse just stitch it up and everything will be fine." Dean said getting of the bed to go and get the 'first aid kit'.

Isabel carefully helped Dean to get his shirt off as not to stretch out the cuts on his back. When she turned and looked at the damage and grimaced. "Dean this is going to hurt like a bitch." Isabel warned as she started to clean it out with alcohol.

"Son of a bitch." Dean growled as he clenched his hands into tight fists causing his knuckles to turn white. "Do you think you could hurry it up?"

Isabel just poured more on. "Don't you dare talk to me like that. If you had just called me to come and get you none of this would have happened."

"Oh shut up will you. It doesn't matter now it's a little too late for that." Dean said twisting the blankets in his hands as she started to stitch up the cuts.

"Dean you need to stop moving or your going to tear out the parts that I already stitched." Isabel said grabbing her brothers' shoulders to stop him from moving.

"Yeah easy for you too say you're the one doing the stitching."

Isabel just stood up and raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah yeah yeah I know I should have just called. I get it now can you please just finish this up."

The two were silent the rest of the time except for Deans ragged breathing. Isabel felt bad for her brother well sort of he was the dumbass that decided not to call but at the same time she would rather just being yelling at him for being a drunken idiot the sitting on the bed trying to stitch him up.

"Sam was always better at this." Isabel muttered once she was done.

"What did you say" Dean asked turning around quickly.

"Nothing don't worry about it. Lets just go to sleep."

"No it wasn't nothing and don't give me that look I'm not the one that left our family Isabel. It was Sams choose to leave so don't act like dad and I made him." Dean said standing right up in her face.

"You better take a step back Dean Winchester before you make me angry. I wasn't accusing you of anything so it seems to me that you just have a guilty conscious. And you know what I would to if I stood behind my father as he told me little brother that he could never come home."

"Look dad had an order and Sam didn't follow it there was nothing else that I could have done." Dean said trying to convince himself more so then his sister.

"Oh really because I remember taking a different choose and standing behind Sam. I wanted him to have a better life Dean. You and I both know that hunting didn't make him happy he wasn't made to be a hunter not like we were. You always talked about how you wanted normal for me and Sam and then as soon as Sam finds normal you betray him." Isabel said stepping even closer to Dean.

That was it Dean had enough he grabbed Isabel shirt and pinned her up against the wall. "Don't you dare ever talk like that. I do want normal for Sam I'm glad that he isn't here but I will be damned if you try and tell me that I betrayed him. I would give my life for you and Sam and if that's betrayal then so be it." Dean said letting her go and walking out the door.

Isabel stood there for a moment shocked. Dean had never laid a hand on her other then when they were training. It didn't even really hurt it was just such a shock. It took her a minute to realize that Dean had even walked out the door.

"Dean." Isabel called as she ran outside. But all that she got in return was the finger from his retreating figure.

Deciding that Dean needed time to himself she decided to go back in. However she couldn't sleep knowing that Dean was out there along with whatever had attacked him earlier in the night. Instead she decided to see if there had been any kind of similar attacks in the past.

It was around 4 in the morning when Dean came back to the hotel room. He walked to his bed not even bothering to look at Isabel. He couldn't believe the things that she had said to him earlier. He knew that he didn't always make the best chooses but he loved his brother and sister more then anything. To think that he had failed them ripped him apart.

"Dean." He heard his sister say from her bed.

"Huh." He replied not really caring what she had to say.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Dean replied. "Me too."

And with that the two of them went to sleep.

They both woke a couple of hours later to a banging on the door.

When Isabel opened it she was shocked at who she saw. "Daddy." She said jumping into her fathers arms.

"Hey there squirt how are you." John said hugging his daughter tight.

"Oh I'm just perfect you know hunting the bad things. Everything that any normal 24 year old girl would be doing." She replied jokingly.

"Yeah yeah I know I'm so terrible to keep you from meaningless shopping and perverted young men." John said putting her into a head lock.

"Dad you're going to mess up my hair." Isabel replied in a very valley girl type way.

"I thought only Dean cared about that kind of stuff." John answered with a smirk towards his son.

"Dad." Dean said stepping forward to shake his hand.

However John decided to pull Dean in for a hug roughly touching his fresh cuts.

Dean grunted in pain and John raised his eyebrow turning him around.

"That's quiet the wound you have there son. What the hell happened?" John asked surveying the claw marks.

"I was walking back home and something attacked me from behind. When I turned around it was gone." Dean said waiting for the wrath that he knew would come.

"So you're telling me that something snuck up on you and you didn't hear it."

"Well I did but well umm…." Dean stuttered not sure what to say.

"I called him and when his phone rang it distracted him." Isabel butted in seeing where this was going.

"And why the hell weren't you with him young lady. I thought that I told you too that you were never to walk alone at night. You know what's out there." John yelled.

"I was back here doing some research I had my phone on vibrate so when Dean called me to pick him up I missed the call. I'm really sorry sir I promise that it won't happen again." Isabel said looking down at the floor.

"Is this true Dean did you try to call her for a ride." John asked looking at his son.

Dean was torn he didn't want Isabel to get into trouble but if he said that she was lying then they would both be in trouble. "Umm yes sir that's what happened." Dean said glancing at his sister.

"Alright Isabel your coming with me." John said grabbing her bag.

"Wha what." Isabel asked stunned.

"You heard me your obviously a distraction to your brother. So you're going to come with me and train for awhile. I want you too remember what it is that we are fighting for." John said grabbing her arm.

"Dad wait." Dean said stepping in front of him. "She's not a distraction ok I was drunk and if I hadn't been then nothing would have happened I would have reacted in time." Dean said waiting for the wrath of his father.

"Well now that I have the truth lets get down to business." John said sitting down on one of the beds.

Isabel and Dean just stood there with their mouths wide open.

"Look you too can sit there and gawk all day or you can let me know what you've found." John said irritated.

"Well I haven't found too much on the demon there don't seem to be any pattern or warning signs in the surrounding towns so we are safe from that." Isabel said going over the research.

"I cleaned and sharpened all the weapons and we are ready for our next battle." Dean added.

"Ok well at least you two are doing something right. Now about what attacked you Dean have you two figured out what it is?"

"I ran a search of the area and I didn't find anything that's even remotely related. This place is peaceful. They don't have a high missing person's count or even records of violent deaths."

"So what do you think we are dealing with?" John asked Dean.

"I honestly don't know dad I mean when I turned the thing was gone. Whatever it is the son of a bitch can move fast."

"Alright well I have a job a couple of towns over you two give me a call when you find something got it."

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

When John left the two of them let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Dean said.

"Do what." Isabel played stupid.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah well if I had just stayed at the bar then it wouldn't have happened so it was kinda my fault in a way." Isabel rationalized.

"Isabel that's bull and you know it. I should have called you I was just being a stubborn ass."

"Oh you mean compared to your normal unstubborn self." She said smirking at him.

"You really are impossible you know that." Dean said lifting his arms in defeat.

"Yeah well lets just forget about it. It doesn't really matter. What does is that we have some kind of physco beast running around and we need to stop it before it hurts or even kills someone else." Isabel said laying back down on her bed.

"Yeah I suppose your right. I don't know about you but I need more sleep first." Dean said yawning widely.

"Oh you read my mind brother you read my mind." Isabel said throwing a pillow at him as she drifted off to sleep.

"Whore."

"Jack ass."

With that the two fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**Please review and let me know what you think. As always suggestions as welcome.**

**Delia**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. I really love hearing from you. This chapter took a bit longer then I had planned but with finals going on this week things are crazy. I hope that you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up and some of the storylines.

Chapter 3

Isabel woke up before Dean and decided to take a shower hoping that it would relieve some of the stress from the day.

She still felt so bad for the things that she had said to him earlier. It would be a lie to say that she didn't mean them but her words had come out much harsher then she had intended them too.

She closed her eyes and began to hum as the hot water trickled down her back.

Dean woke up and saw that the bed next to him was empty. He sat up and heard his sister humming in the shower. He would never admit it to her but he loved the sound of her voice. It was different from the kind of music that he would generally listen too.

Dean got up and walked over to the bathroom door so that he could hear better.

_Some people say he's conceited. And that he's so full of himself. But they just can't see him like I do. Because there's a wall they can't break down._

_So who is that boy they see. And why is he so different with me. I feel like I can see into his soul. And this is what I see. _

Dean decided not to listen in anymore. Instead he knocked on the door.

"Hey Iz."

"Yeah." She called back.

"I'm going to the store you want anything?"

"Well actually do you think that you could pick me up some pads?" Isabel smirked to herself in the shower.

She was sure that she heard a few choose words come from the other side of the door.

"There is no way that I am getting that shit." Dean said angrily.

"Chill I was only kidding. How about you just buy me some spinach wraps, cheese, and turkey."

"I don't know how you can eat that shit."

"Well unlike you we can't all eat donuts for every meal and still stay almost in shape."

"What do you mean almost I am in great shape."

"Keep telling yourself that pudgy." Isabel said glad that she was in the shower.

"If you weren't in the shower I would kick your ass right now." Dean said getting his keys and walking out the door.

When Isabel heard the door shut she started laughing. Dean was the easiest person ever to really get going.

Meanwhile in the car Dean heard a phone ring and it def wasn't his ring tone. Figuring that Isabel had just left her phone he decided to check the id in case it was dad. What he saw though shocked him. _Sammy._ Dean decided to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Dean." Sam asked shocked.

"Yeah it's me. How long have you been talking to Isabel?" Dean asked angrily.

"I never stopped talking to her." Sam admitted.

"Oh I see so you can call her. But you can't answer the phone when I call."

"Look Dean you made the decision ok. You and dad told me not to come back. So I just figured that it would be easier this way."

"Easier. Sam do you know how hard it's been for me not being able to talk to you. I mean no matter how mad I was your still my brother."

"How hard it was for you. Are you kidding me Dean? You know what I can't talk to you right now. Just let Isabel know that I got in and that I will talk to her later."

With that Sam hung up and Dean was pissed. How could Isabel keep in touch with Sam and not tell him. He might have been angry with her last night but right now he was pissed. And if she thought that she was just going to get away with it then she had another thing coming.

When Dean got back to the motel he saw Isabel sitting doing research on the computer.

"So your phone was in my car." Dean said discretely.

"Oh thanks I was wondering where it went."

"Yeah someone called you."

"Oh ok I'll call them back."

"Yeah Sam said that you should call him back."

With that Isabel just paled and turned around.

"You…You talked to Sam." She asked shocked.

"Yeah funny I didn't know that you were keeping in touch with him."

"He asked me not to tell you."

"Isabel you should have told me. You should have told me when we went to Stanford to spy/check up on him."

"Look Dean. Sam asked me not to tell you so I didn't. Just like I have kept things from Sam because you asked me not to tell him. I wasn't going to betray his trust. If you want to be pissed at me then fine. But I am not going to apologize for talking to my little brother."

"You should have told me." Dean yelled.

"Why Dean. Why should I have told you? It just would have made you angry and then you would have felt even more hurt. Sam told me that he wasn't answering your calls. I told him I thought that was a mistake and that he should talk to you. But you hurt him really bad Dean. And I wasn't about to break a promise and hurt him too."

"What do you mean I hurt him? I've never touched him."

"Wow Dean you really are a freakin idiot sometimes. You and I both know that Sam is more sensitive then us. You don't think that it tore him apart to have you stand there and agree with Dad. To let dad tell him not to ever come back home. Come on Dean you're his big brother. He was counting on you to stick up for him. To be proud of him for everything that he had accomplished."

"Just stop ok." Dean said

"Dean I'm just telling you the truth."

"I said stop." Dean said grabbing the phone and throwing it across the room.

Isabel flinched when she heard the phone hit the wall. She looked up at her brother and could have sworn that she almost saw a tear.

"Just stop ok." Dean said sitting down on the bed.

"Dean." Isabel sitting down next to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Iz just go ok. I don't care to where. Just get out of here before I do something that I will regret." Dean said quietly.

"Dean I can't just leave. I'm pretty sure that we have a werewolf on our hands and we need to kill it."

"No I need to kill it. You should go with dad for awhile."

"Dean."

"I mean it Isabel I called him on my way back. He should be here in a bit to get you."

"You bastard. What the hell gives you the right to do that? You know what Dean screw you. I don't care anymore. You go ahead and be a stubborn ass. But don't come crying to me when you need help got it." Isabel said and with that she was out the door.

Dean just leaned back on the bed and groaned. What the hell was going on?

John picked Isabel up and filled her in on what he was hunting. It seemed to be a spirit that was attacking young girls out on the main bridge. They had decided that Isabel would play bait and that John would salt/burn the bones will Isabel kept the spirit busy.

Isabel wouldn't admit it but she was kinda nervous. It had been a long time since she had been on a hunt by herself in a way .Whenever she went with Dean they didn't split up. They knew that it could be a bad idea. Yet she supposed that there really was no other way. She was startled out of her thoughts though when the air around her suddenly became very cold.

_So pretty. So very pretty._

"What the hell do you want?" Isabel said turning around trying to see the spirit.

_She was pretty to you know. I thought that I could trust her._

"Trust who. What are you talking about?" Isabel asking gripping her gun a little tighter.

_She said she loved me. But she left me. _

"Look I don't know who you're talking about."

_You look just like her. _

"Who do I look like?" Isabel asked still trying to see the spirit.

_Angela. You look just like Angela. Your so pretty. I don't like girls who are pretty._

Just then Isabel felt an arm wrap around her neck. But she couldn't see anything.

Taking the gun she fired it behind her and filled the Spirit with rock salt.

It hissed in pain and she ran knowing that she had just pissed it off.

"Hurry up Dad." Isabel said under her breath.

Her phone began to ring and she answered it as she ran.

"Is it gone?" She heard her dad ask.

"No it's chasing me right now I think."

"What do you mean you think?" John asked angry

"Well I can't see it. I can hear it but I can't see it."

"Isabel I need you to tell me where you are."

"Umm I just ran past the posted sign we saw on our way here."

"Ok you just keep running and I will be there in a couple of minutes."

Isabel hung up her phone and kept running. That is until something grabbed her from behind.

Isabel screamed and then her world went black.

Meanwhile Dean was having a lot more success with his hunt.

"Come on out you son of a bitch." Dean yelled as he walked through the woods.

He could hear the werewolf breathing but he didn't want to rush in after it. He was at more of an advantage if it came at him.

"I taste real good you know extra sweet." Dean chuckled as he thought of his sisters donut comment.

Dean heard branches break and turned around right as the creature lunged itself at him.

Dean dodged the werewolf and in one swift movement decapitated the creature.

"Well that was easier then I had expected." Dean said as he began to walk back to his car.

When he got back he saw that he had a message from his dad.

"Dean. I don't know what going on. I got a call from your sister. The hunt it didn't go as planned. The spirit has her but I don't know where. You need to go and get your brother. I think this is going to take all of us."

Dean just stared at his phone in shock. It was all his fault. He shouldn't have called his dad and had him take Isabel. If anything happened to her he was never going to be able to forgive himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all of the awesome reviews. I always appreciate hearing what you guys have to say. And it of course motivates me to update sooner. I really hope that you will like this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up as well as some storyline.

Chapter 4

Isabel woke up and immediately wanted to puke at the stench. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a sewer. The bodies of the other girls surrounding her.

_Your awake I see._

Isabel looked around but still couldn't see the spirit. "Why don't you show yourself you sick bastard."

_Now now my dear you might want to watch your mouth._

The spirit materialized before her and if it was possible Isabel felt even more sick to her stomach. But when she saw it she noticed that he wore a necklace.

'Shit that's why the salt and burn didn't work the spirit is connected to that damn object.' Isabel thought. She didn't know how but she was going to have to find away to get the necklace and burn it.

"What the hell do you want with me?"

_I just want to play with you a little. _

With that the spirit took out a knife and began to trace it along her arm.

_I want you to feel the pain that I felt._

"But why punish us we didn't do anything to you."

_No but you will. They always do._

"Look I really don't know what you're talking about." Isabel said trying to keep the spirit busy while she cut the ropes that tied her hands.

_Pretty girls you think that you can get away with murder. But it's not going to happen. I won't let you hurt someone else._

"So instead you killed all of these innocent girls."

_I had to. I had to stop them._

"NO they were innocent and you murdered them." Isabel spat at the spirit as she got her arms free.

With that she reached out and grabbed the necklace.

_What do you think you're doing?_

"I'm sending you back to hell bitch." And with the Isabel lit the necklace on fire.

The spirit went up in flames and Isabel sank to the ground. She hadn't realized before how sore her body was.

She quickly checked to see if any of the girls were still alive. But sadly they were all dead. She went to grab her cell phone out of her back pocket and realized that it wasn't there.

"Shit." She cursed herself as she began to walk threw the sewer. "Just great it's not bad enough that I'm in a freakin sewer full of dead people. I don't even have anyone to get a hold of them until I find an exit. Which may or may not be in the middle of the freakin street." Isabel said talking to herself.

Meanwhile Dean had gone to Stanford to get Sam. Something that he really wasn't looking forward to.

Deciding that if he went to the door Sam would probably just shut it in his face he decided to sneak in the fire escape. He was slightly upset with his little brother for not being more careful. There weren't even any salt lines on the window sill.

Sam woke when he heard the sound of the window shutting. He quietly got out of bed and went to the living room door. He saw the shadow of a person walking in the kitchen and snuck around to the other side so that he could attack the person from behind.

Dean was about to walk into the living room when he felt an arm come around his throat. Startled by the action he quickly flipped the person over his back. And pinned them.

"Getting a little rusty aren't you little brother." Dean said just as Sam grabbed him and flipped them over.

"Or not." Dean grunted.

"Dean what the hell are you doing here." Sam asked helping his brother up.

"Look normally I would have some wise ass remark but we don't really have time for that." Dean said impatiently.

Just then a gorgeous young girl walked out of the bedroom.

"Wow Sam's really done good." Dean said checking her out. "I'm Dean by the way. Sam's brother."

The girls face immediately changed. "Oh so your one of the assholes who told Sam to stay gone." Jess said getting in his face.

"Look hunny I don't have time for this I need to steal your boyfriend for a couple of minutes." Dean said looking at Sam.

"No Dean whatever you have to say you can say in front of Jess."

Dean just sighed. "Fine well Dad and Isabel went on a hunting trip and Dad lost her. He called me and said that he needed us to help find her."

"I'm sure that she's just fine." Sam said.

"She's been gone for almost a day now man." Dean said desperately.

Sam heard the urgency in his brothers' voice. "Jess can you go into the bedroom my brother and I need to have a little chat."

Jess just nodded and walked off into the bedroom.

"Why the hell was she even hunting with dad last time I talk to her and well hell even you she was hunting with you." Sam said confused.

"Look Sam we don't have time for this ok Isabel is missing and we need to find her. And now I can't get a hold of dad either. Something isn't right with this Sam."

"Yeah and what the hell do you need me for." Sam asked angrily.

"I need you to come with me Sam ok. I can't find her on my own." He spat back.

"Don't give me that bull you know you would do just fine. And honestly if this was anyone but Isabel I wouldn't even think about going with you."

"Yeah well I guess all that shit doesn't matter Sam because it is Isabel now get your crap so that we can go."

"Fine Dean but I need to be back by Thursday I have my final interview."

"For what."

"Don't worry about it just make sure I'm back by then."

The two of them got into the car and drove in silence. That is until Dean's phone rang.

He looked down at the number and didn't recognize it.

"Hello."

"Dean."

"Isabel is that you." Dean asked shocked. With that Sam ripped the phone away from his ear.

"Hey." Dean shouted.

"Bella. Are you ok." Sam asked.

"Sammy. What the hell are you doing with Dean?"

"Well actually he came and got me so that we could look for you. Dad had called him and left a message. So are you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine the spirit was attached to an object so once I burnt it the spirit burned."

"Ok well where are you." Sam asked.

"I'm having a guy drop me off at the motel that Dean and I were staying at."

"Ok. WAIT did you just say that you were having a guy drop you off." Sam yelled.

With that Dean grabbed the phone back.

"Did I just hear Sam right did he just say that some guy is bringing you back?"

"Dean chill out I still have everything with me. It's not like I would just do something like this if I wasn't protected." Isabel shot back.

"Whatever we'll meet up with you in a bit then."

Dean hung up and punched the steering wheel.

"Calm down shouldn't you be happy that she's ok." Sam asked confused.

"Yeah whatever."

John Winchester sat in another dingy motel room fiddling with his phone. He knew that he should call his kids and make sure everything was all right. But he also knew that they were Winchesters and he had trained them well. Anyways he was getting too close to the demon he could feel it and there was no way in hell that his kids were going to be in that battle.

Dean and Sam get to the motel just as Isabel was going into her room.

Isabel heard the sound of the Impala and couldn't help but smile at the site of both her brothers together.

"Sammy." Isabel shouted running towards him.

"Bella." How have you been?" Sam asked.

"Bella. Look Sam we are not 5 anymore and you know that I hate that name." Isabel said letting go of him.

"Yeah well to bad because I like it." Sam said smiling.

"Fine then SAMMY lets go inside." Isabel said completely ignoring Dean. She was still mad at him.

The three of them got into the hotel room and immediately noticed that there was going to be a problem.

"I call a bed." Isabel said jumping onto one.

"Me too." Sam said laughing.

"What that is not fair. There is no way that I am sleeping on the floor."

"Why don't you just share with Bella?" Sam said innocently.

"No." they both yelled in unison.

"Ok never mind." Sam said holding his hands up in surrender.

"How about you two sleep together and I can take a bed." Dean said smirking.

"Or you and Sam can share a bed." Isabel said smirking back.

"No way." Dean said disgusted.

"Well then looks like you're on the floor." Isabel said smirking at him.

"You really are a whore you know that." Dean growled.

"Yeah well that's only because you're an asshole." Isabel shot back.

"Ok both of you stop it. I want to know what the hell has gotten into you and why you were hunting with dad." Sam said pointing to Isabel.

"Well basically Dean didn't want to be around me so he pawned me off to dad. Who decided to use me as bait. And unfortunately for us we didn't do all of the research we should have because if we did we would have known that the necklace had been buried with the man and he obviously took it with him. So dad couldn't kill it. It was freakin invisible so I couldn't see the damn thing. I ran but it grabbed me. I woke up in some freakin sewer surrounded by dead chicks. And before you ask yes I reported it. So I cut my hands and distract the damn thing. I rip the necklace off and light that shit up." Isabel said all in one breath.

"Wha What." Sam asked still trying to catch up.

"You should have researched better." Dean said looking at her.

"None of it would have happened if you didn't throw a freakin hissy fit you little girl."

"Well you shouldn't have said the things you did."

"What the hell is going on with you too? Since when don't you get along?" Sam asked confused as hell.

"Umm I would say about three days ago when Dean became an even bigger ass."

"Oh yeah is that before or after you told me what a failure I had been to Sam." Dean said forgetting that Sam was there.

"Wait this is all because of me." Sam asked shocked.

"No."

"Yes."

"Well which is it." Sam asked angry.

"Look Sam it has nothing to do with you ok. I just told Dean how I felt about everything and he couldn't handle it."

"I just don't know why you waited so long. I mean if you hate me so much Iz why not just get it over with."

Isabel just looked at him confused. "I don't hate you Dean."

"Yeah sure whatever Isabel." He said sitting down in the chair.

"Hey Sam do you think that you could give us a minute. There's a diner down the street and I'm kind of hungry." Isabel asked looking at Dean.

"Yeah sure." Sam said taking the hint and getting the hell out of there.

"Is that really what you think Dean that I hate you?" Isabel asked sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Well you made it pretty damn clear that I am a terrible brother and that you didn't give two shits about me and what happened to me." Dean said trying to keep his wall up.

"Dean you know that is not what I meant. I was mad and I said some things that I def didn't mean. Do I feel like you abandoned Sam yeah kind of but that has nothing to do with us. You're my brother and I could never hate you." She said looking into his eyes.

"Shut up. I don't do this chick flick shit." Dean said putting her into a head lock.

"Well as long as you don't think I hate you anymore."

"Now that you don't hate me. Do I still have to sleep on the floor?" Dean asked trying his best at puppy dog eyes.

"You really suck at that you know. But I suppose that I could share. However if you steal the blankets I am kicking your ass out onto the floor. Deal." Isabel said extending her hand.

"Deal." Dean said shaking her hand and then running to the bed.

Sam who had stood outside the door heard the whole thing. And even thought they had been fighting he still wondered if he would ever be as close to them as they seemed to be with each other. He only had himself to blame though. He's the one that left the family in search of normal. Just hopefully it wouldn't be too late to fix what was left of their family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for you awesome reviews. I really appreciate them. They help me know what it is that you guys want more or less of. And I will always take constructive criticism just don't be too mean about it lol. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up and some of the story lines.**

**Chapter: 5**

The three of them decided to go out and get dinner that night. But not before they got a hold of their dad. Isabel was kind of pissed that he had just left knowing that the son of a bitch spirit had her. Of course though all she got was his voicemail.

"Hey dad its me I just thought I would let you know that I am still alive and kicking. Not that you really seem to care all that much. Dean is fine too he killed the werewolf and right now Sammy is with us. I have no idea where you are but it would be nice if you could at least give us a call and let us know that you are ok." Isabel said hanging up Dean's cell.

"Did you get through?" Sam asked coming and sitting down in the booth.

"No it went right to voicemail like always. I swear you would think that man could at least answer his phone. I mean if one of us didn't answer he would have a fit."

"Yeah well that's dad for you."

"What's dad for you." Dean asked sitting down next to Isabel and across from Sam.

"Dad not answering his phone but expecting us to have ours glued to our heads."

"Yeah well he's probably busy." Dean reasoned.

"OH you mean so busy that the man leaves without even knowing where the hell I am. Yeah great father we seem to have." Isabel muttered

"Isabel lets not get into this right now ok." Sam asked sensing the tension and anger that would come from all of them.

"Yeah whatever lets just order." She said taking a menu.

After they were done with dinner they went back to the motel.

"Ok so I was thinking that we should start looking for our next hunt." Dean said sitting down on the bed.

"Umm we can't." Sam said nervously.

"Why not." Isabel asked surprised.

"Well I have to be back to Stanford for Thursday because I have my last interview."

"Oh Sammy you made it through all the preliminaries that is awesome." Isabel said giving him a hug.

"Ok not to break up this precious moment and all but what the hell are you two talking about." Dean asked.

"You didn't tell him." Isabel asked.

"No."

"Tell me what? You two are so freaking cryptic."

"I have an interview for Law School on Thursday." Sam said looking at his feet.

Dean just kind of sat back in his chair and let out a low whistle. "Law school huh. Well that could always come in handy."

"How so." Isabel asked.

"Well I mean with all the credit card scams and identity fraud it would be nice to have a free lawyer." Dean said smirking.

"Oh you think just because your family that you don't have to pay huh." Sam said smirking back.

"Sammy you wouldn't let me rot in jail would you." Isabel said giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"You no. Dean heck yes I would love to see the look on his face when some dude named Bubba tells him to bend over and take it like a bitch." Sam said laughing at this point.

Isabel joined in and was laughing so hard that she could barely even breathe. "Oh I'm glad that you two seem to think that it would be so funny." Dean said trying to look irritated.

"Alright I don't know about you two but I am exhausted and we are going to have a long drive back up to Stanford." Isabel said getting her pj's out of her duffel.

"Good point. Alright I am going to shower and then hit the sack." Dean said making his way toward the bathroom.

"Just don't wake me up ." Isabel said pulling the covers tight to her body.

"Alright well I am going to give Jess a call but I will try to be really quite." Sam said to Isabel.

"Don't worry about it Sammy I tend to be a pretty heavy sleeper when I have to be."

"So you're still sleeping like a dead person." He laughed.

"Yeah pretty much." Isabel said smiling back.

_Phone convo_

_Hey baby how are you? _

_I'm doing good kind of lonely though. When are you coming back?_

_Well we are going to hit the road tomorrow morning so I should be there be later tomorrow night. I think it's like a 16 hour drive or something._

_Sam that's an awfully long time to be in the car._

_Don't worry about it we will all be fine._

_So you found your sister then._

_Yeah she just got a little lost out in the woods by our hunting cabin. She always did have a poor sense of direction. _

_(I do not) Isabel said in the background._

_Sounds like she doesn't really agree with you. _

_Yeah well it's still true. Look babe I am going to go to sleep and I will see you in about 24 hours._

_Ok. Have a good nights sleep and drive safe tomorrow Sam._

_I will Jess. Night I love you._

_I love you too._

"Awe how cute little Sammy loves his girlfriend." Dean said coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with that. I think it is really sweet." Isabel said from under her covers.

"You would." Dean said pulling the covers off of her.

"Hey we had a deal if you steal the covers your ass is on the floor. And don't test me big brother because it won't get you anywhere good."

"Yeah yeah. Lets all just go to sleep." Dean said turning of the lights.

"Night Sammy I love you."

"Night Isabel I love you too."

"Night Dean I love you."

"Yeah you too Iz."

The next morning when they woke up Sam found himself kind of sad to be going back. Sure he enjoyed school and he loved Jess but he had really missed his family. He had missed all of the stupid fighting and joking around that they did. At least this time he new that he was leaving his brother on a better note than before. He knew that not everything had been solved but he couldn't help but think that he and Dean had taken a big step just by talking civilly to each other. Sam was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard the main door open.

"So mister big shot lawyer man you still drink your coffee black with two sugars."

"Oh you know me so well." Sam said taking the cup from his sister.

"Where did Dean go?" Isabel asked.

"Oh he said something about getting breakfast from the dinner down the road."

"Ten bucks says he comes back with a number too." Isabel said smiling.

"No way." Sam said shaking her hand.

A couple of minutes Dean walked in with a huge smile on his face.

"So you got her number." Isabel asked liked it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh yeah." Dean said smirking.

"Oh man." Sam said

"Pay up little brother." Isabel said sticking her hand out.

"I should have known better then to make a bet with you." Sam said giving her the ten bucks.

The three of them loaded up the car and got out onto the road.

"I can't believe that I have to sit in the back." Isabel said pouting.

"Hey Sam can't help that he has freakishly long legs and can't sit in the back."

"My legs are not freakishly long." Sam said defending himself.

"I hate to say it little brother but I agree with Dean on this one. It's not normal to have that long of legs."

"You two suck." Sam said sinking down in his seat.

They had been driving for a couple of hours when Sam just couldn't take it anymore.

"Dean what the hell are we listening too." Sam asked looking threw the tapes.

"ACDC why?" Dean asked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam said flipping through more tapes.

"What are you taking about Sammy?" Isabel asked form her spot in the back.

"ACDC, Metallica, Motorhead, Dean these are the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam said laughing.

"Hey this is my car and we play by my rules."

"Which are?" Isabel asked already knowing the answer.

"Driver picks the music, rider shuts his cake hole."

"You are so immature sometimes." Sam said laughing.

The three of them had fun talking and laughing the whole way back to Stanford.

"Oh Sammy I'm going to miss you." Isabel said stepping out of the car to give him a hug.

"I'll miss you to Iz but you can come and visit anytime." Sam looked over at Dean. "Both of you"

"Alright Sam. You call us if you need anything ok." Dean said giving him and awkward brotherly hug.

"Same goes for you man." Sam said as he started to walk away.

"Well Deanie looks like it's just us to back on the road." Isabel said hip checking him.

"Don't ever call me that again." Dean said opening the drivers' door and glaring at her.

Meanwhile Sam was surprised to find the apartment rather dark.

"Jess." "Jessica." Sam called walking through the house.

Then he saw it the plate of cookies sitting on the counter with a little note. As he made his way into the bedroom he could hear the shower running and figured that he would talk to her when she was done. Tired from the time that he had spent with his family Sam collapsed onto the bed.

'What the hell' Sam thought when he felt something drip on his head. Then it happened again.

Sam opened his eyes and was horrified with the site above him.

"Oh god." Sam whispered.

"Jess no. Jessica." Sam yelled as he saw her pinned to the ceiling. Stomach sliced. And then the fire came.

Dean and Isabel hadn't gone very far when Isabel had a bad feeling.

"Dean turn around." Isabel said suddenly.

"What why did Sam forget something." He asked making a U-turn.

"No something just not right Dean I can feel it."

"Oh jeesh Isabel are you kidding me. Everything is fine we just dropped him off."

"Dean just trust me and drive faster." Isabel said trying to call Sam's phone.

When they pulled up to the campus they saw the fire through the window but no Sam.

"Dean he must still be inside." Isabel said running towards the building.

"No you stay out here I got him." Dean said running past her and into the building.

"Sammy." Dean yelled when he saw him lying on the bed shielding his face from the flames. And what Dean saw made him sick. There on the ceiling just like his mother had been was Jessica.

"Jessica. Oh god no. I have to save her." Sam kept screaming.

"Sammy come on we have to go now." Dean said taking his arm and all but dragging him outside.

When the got outside Sam collapsed on the ground in front of the car.

"Oh god no Jessica." Sam whispered.

Isabel knelt right down next to Sam and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's going to be ok Sammy. I got you its all going to be ok."

"She's gone Bella she's gone." Sam sobbed as he held his sister tighter.

Dean just stood there not really sure of what he should do.

"Sam we are gong to find the demon I promise you." Dean said.

Isabel just gave him the _not a good time _look and he went to talk to the fireman.

"What am I going to do now? This is all my fault." Sam said getting angry and punching the ground.

Isabel grabbed his fists. "Sammy look at me. This is not your fault. This is the demons fault and Dean was right we are going to find it and we are going to send that son of a bitch back to hell for good. For taking mom and now for taking Jessica too."

"I should have stayed away from her."

"Sam don't do this to yourself. Come on lets go find someplace to stay for the night." Isabel said standing up and taking her little brothers hand.

"Dean lets go find a motel." Was all Isabel said as she led Sam towards the car.

Dean just took one last look at the fire.

"You're not going to hurt my family anymore. I'm going to send you back to hell even if it kills me." Dean said into the dark.

**Please review and let me know if you have any ideas.**

**Delia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I love to hear from you all. This chapter is mostly Sam angst and then after this it will get more into the supernatural stuff. So I hope that you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up and some of the storyline.**

**Chapter 6:**

The three of them drove in silence all the way to the motel. Sam was sitting in the front while Isabel had her arms wrapped around him from the back. Dean just kept stealing glances at his little brother. Afraid that if he said anything Sam would break. When they got to the motel Dean went to check in while Sam and Isabel grabbed the bags.

"Ok so umm how do we want to do this?" Dan asked as he walked into the hotel room.

"I'll share with Sam." Isabel said putting her stuff down on the chair.

"I'm going to go shower." Sam whispered as he walked towards the bathroom.

Dean and Isabel waited until they heard the water running.

"Dean what are we going to do." Isabel asked quietly.

"I have no idea Iz." Dean said sitting down next to her.

"I can't stand to see him like this. Dean how could this happen we were supposed to protect him. It's are job." Isabel said getting angry with herself.

"Isabel there was nothing that we could have done. All we can do now is just kill that fucking demon so that it can't ruin anyone else's lives." Dean said putting his arm around her.

"I know. I just god Dean I can't stand seeing him like this. What if this is it Dean. What if this is the thing that finally breaks are little brother?" She said with glassy eyes.

"Then we will be there for him. Sam is strong Iz he is going to make it through this and we are going to help him to do it." Dean said giving her arm a squeeze.

"I thought that you didn't do chick flick." Isabel grinned.

"Hey that was not chick flick. I was just carrying out my big brother duty." Dean defended.

"Whatever you say big brother." Isabel said giving him a kiss on the cheek and getting on the laptop.

Sam was in the shower just trying to wash away the pain from the day. It seemed like no matter how hard he scrubbed he couldn't get the smell of smoke off of his body. He knew that it wasn't really there but it didn't make it any less real to him.

The water had turned cold a long time ago but it didn't faze him. Sam was already numb. Jessica was gone and his life was never going to be the same. He had loved her so much. They were supposed to get married and have kids together. They were going to have a normal life. She was never supposed to be dragged into what his family did. No matter what anyone said Sam knew that it was his fault and he was never going to be able to forgive himself.

A knock on the bathroom door brought Sam out of his thoughts.

"Sam you need to get out of there. I know that water isn't warm anymore and I really need to pee." Isabel said.

Sam almost smiled. But he just couldn't "I'll be out in a minute Bella." Sam said turning of the freezing water.

Sam come out of the bathroom in his towel and went to his duffel.

"Sam your shaking." Isabel said touching his arm. "Oh my gosh your freezing. Sam why would you stay in the shower if the water was that cold."

"I guess that I didn't notice it." Sam said as he realized that he was shivering.

"Well get on some warm clothes and lets go to sleep." Isabel said looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah sure whatever." Sam said slipping back into the bathroom.

Dean and Isabel just shared a glance before getting into their beds.

Sam came out a couple of minutes later and slipped into the bed that he was sharing with Isabel. As much as he tried he couldn't stop his body from shaking.

"Sam stop moving." Isabel murmured in her sleep.

"Sorry." Sam whispered.

When the shaking didn't stop Isabel turned and put her arm around her little brother rubbing up and down his arm.

After awhile she heard his breathing even out and the shaking had stopped. However when she went to pull her arm back she realized that Sam had it in a death grip. She smiled to herself and used Sam's shoulder as her pillow.

Dean had been awake the whole time and couldn't help but feel pained. The two of them had something special. A bond that he would never be able to have with either of them. It wasn't that he was heartless he just didn't do the whole emotions thing. It was good to know that they would have each other. With that thought he drifted off to sleep clutching his dagger a little tighter then usual.

It was around 4 in the morning when Dean and Isabel woke with a jolt.

"What the hell was that." Dean asked looking at her.

"I have no ides. Where's Sam." Isabel asked with her eyes full of fear.

Then they heard it again the sound of glass breaking.

"Isabel go get the first aid kit now." Dean said as he ran to the bathroom. He tried to open it but the door was locked.

"Sammy open the door." Dean yelled.

He was only met with the sounds of glass once again.

"Sam open the door or I'm going to kick it in."

Dean heard the click of the lock but the door stayed shut. When he opened the door he couldn't believe what he saw. Sam was hunched in front of the mirror blood all over the place.

"Oh god Sammy what did you do." Dean asked looking around.

"I…I just couldn't look at myself." Sam said softly.

"Come on we need to get you out of here and cleaned up." Dean said grabbing his shoulders and leading him out to the room.

"I don't deserve it."

"You don't deserve what?" Dean asked.

"To live it should have been me instead Dean." Sam said looking up at his brother with tears in his eyes.

Before Dean could say anything Isabel came rushing into the room.

"Oh my god Sammy." She said taking his hand and looking at it.

"Dean I think that we are going to have to go to the hospital these are really deep."

"No." Sam said taking his hand from hers. "I deserve at least this."

Isabel went to say something but Dean just shook his head at her. They both knew that there was nothing that they could say to fix what had happened.

"Sam please just hold still and let me stitch this up ok." Isabel pleaded.

"Whatever." Sam said sitting back in the chair with his eyes closed.

Dean looked at the two of them and once again felt unneeded so he decided to go and clean up the bathroom.

By the time that Dean was done Isabel was just finishing up with Sam.

"There you go little brother. Now come on lets go back to bed." Isabel said grabbing onto his arm.

"I can't go to sleep Bella." Sam said hoarsely.

"Why not." She said crouching down so that she could look into his eyes.

"Because I see her. It happens again." Sam said closing his eyes tight to stop the tears.

"We don't have to go to sleep. Lets just go lay down buddy."

Sam nodded and let Isabel guide him over to the bed. Once she got him under the covers she turned and looked at Dean.

Dean just stood there he had no idea what to do.

"Sammy you stay here ok buddy Dean and I are just going to go outside and talk for a minute or two ok." Isabel said moving the bangs out of his eyes.

Sam just turned over in the bed. Isabel and Dean walked outside and just stood there for a moment.

"I can't do this." Isabel finally said.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked confused.

"Dean I can't watch him slowly kill himself. What if the cuts had been deeper what if he had hit it just right?" Isabel said with tears in her eyes.

"Iz calm down ok he didn't. I don't think it will happen again. That was just his way of dealing with it." Dean reasoned.

"How can you just stand here and not care." Isabel asked angrily.

Dean just looked at her shocked and hurt. "You think that I don't care. You don't think that I'm scared by all this. My little brother is in there lying around like a freaking vegetable. And there is nothing that I can do to help him."

"I'm sorry Dean I didn't mean it. I just I just don't know what to do."

"Neither do I but Sammy needs us so come on lets go back inside."

"Your gonna have to sleep with him." Isabel said quietly.

"Whoa wait what." Dean asked taken off guard.

"Dean I sleep to heavily I didn't even know that he had gotten out of bed. You would have felt it as soon as he moved. It's just safer right now if you're with him." Isabel said rationally.

"Iz I'm all for loving you guys but I'm not about to love up on Sam." Dean said awkwardly.

"Look Dean just swallow your macho pride for a night and be there for your little brother ok." Isabel said glaring at him.

"I have a better idea." Dean said.

"Oh yeah and what is that." Isabel asked.

"We'll keep watch on him instead. I'll take the first two hours then we'll switch." Dean said satisfied with his answer.

"Fine Dean whatever lets just get back inside." Isabel said opening the door.

Sam unknown to them had heard the whole thing. He felt like such a burden. And it seemed as though his siblings were always fighting over him. It really was true everyone would be better off if he were just dead.

He was saved from his own thoughts though when he felt Isabel slip into bed next to him. He kept his eyes closed so that she would think he was sleeping. Isabel however wasn't falling for it. She grabbed Sam's shoulder and turned him around. Sam opened his eyes and was met with her tear filled ones. Isabel wrapped her arms around him and Sam settled his head into the crook of her neck and just sobbed.

"I don't care what you think Sammy. This is not your fault. I love you and I would die if something ever happened to you. I know that it must hurt like hell. But Dean and I are going to be here for you. You're our little brother and we're going to help you through this I promise. Just please don't hurt yourself again Sammy." Isabel said rubbing his back. After awhile of whispering to him Isabel could feel his breath even out on her neck.

She looked up and saw Dean looking at the two of them. Their eyes locked and Isabel immediately felt bad for anything hurtful that she had ever said to him. "I love you." She mouthed to him. Dean just nodded his head and went back to watching Sam.

**Thank you so much for reading and make sure to review if you have any comments or suggestions for the story.**

**Delia**


	7. Chapter 7

**H****ey ya'll I am so sorry for not updating in like two years. I honestly just haven't been motivated to write for Supernatural but am on a new kick with it. And no worries I have eight more chapters all ready and done as well so hopefully no long waits. I'm doing this chapter a little more to the storyline of the show. You'll have to let me know if you like it more like this or how it was the other way.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up.**

It was now a week later and everyone was a little worse for the wear. Sam had been waking up multiple times during the night screaming out for Jessica yet was still claiming that he was now fine.

Isabel and Dean had been up all week taking turns watching Sam and were about ready to just pass out and not wake up for a few days. Both agreed that this had been worse then a stakeout. At least then they didn't have to watch their little brother thrash around for hours on end.

The three were now on the road and no one really felt like talking. Which meant that Dean was sitting there behind the wheel making obnoxious noises.

"Why do you always do that when you're bored?" Isabel asked sticking her head up threw the seats.

"I don't know just cause I can." Dean said smirking at her.

"Yeah well it's really annoying could you please stop." She said rolling her eyes.

"I could…but uh I don't really want to." Dean said smirking even more.

Isabel just once again rolled her eyes. "You are such a fuckin asshole."

"Will you two both shut up your like a bunch of 5 year olds." Sam said pointing between the two.

"Oh my goodness it speaks." Isabel said putting her hand to her heart and faking shock.

Sam just smiled and shook his head.

"Alright so where are we going anyways." Isabel asked Sam and Dean

"Umm Blackwater Ridge. But its weird these coordinates just point to the middle of nowhere." Sam said confused as he mapped it out.

"Huh maybe Dad decided to finally take us all camping." Isabel said smirking at her brothers.

"You don't even like camping." Dean said shoving her face back between the two seats.

"Hey jackass knock it off." She said muffled by his hand.

Sam fake cough 'five year olds.'

"Did you just fake cough us." Isabel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not." Sam said smirking at her.

"Ok so more about this place." Dean said glancing over at the map.

"Dude it's literally just the middle of the woods. We'll have to find out more when we get there I guess." Sam said shaking his head.

Dean and Isabel traded insults for awhile when Dean noticed Sam was looking a little down.

"Hey Sammy you wanna drive for a bit I'm kinda tired." Dean said pulling over and stretching.

Both Isabel and Sam looked at Dean open mouthed.

"Wha…wha…what I never get to drive it." Isabel said trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yeah Dean you never let anyone drive your baby what's going on." Sam said skeptical.

"Oh I know…..CRISTO." Isabel said looking at her brother.

Dean just started laughing. "You're a freakin Idiot Iz. I was just getting tired but if you don't want to drive that's fine." Dean said sitting back down.

"Hey I'm not tired I'll drive." Isabel said.

"Hahaha I don't think so." Dean said glaring at her.

With that Dean turned back out onto the highway heading towards Black Water Ridge.

It had been a couple of hours since the car conversation and thankfully for Dean both of his siblings had fallen asleep somewhere along the way. It was nice to not have to argue with Isabel for five minutes and it gave him some time to think. He couldn't help but think of what it would be like if he wasn't the oldest. He loved his siblings he really did but sometimes the burden of always looking after them was just too much. And now this whole thing with Sam what the fuck was he supposed to do. He knew that he wasn't good with feelings and all that touchy feely hug crap. Thank god for his sister otherwise last night could have been a complete train wreck. And Isabel where to even start with her. She was just as stubborn if not more so then him and that's why they always fought. Sure they cared about each other but sometimes he felt like if it wasn't for the hunt they would never even speak. Thankfully he was broken out of his thoughts by his sister.

"I really have to take a piss." She said interrupting the silence.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle a little to himself. "Well you're gonna have to hold it sweet heart cause there aren't any restrooms around here."

"So just pull over and I'll pop a squat somewhere." Isabel said stretching out her tired muscles.

"Eww…you're the manliest chick I have ever met." Dean said grossed out by the thought of his sister peeing.

"Yeah well when you grow up with all guys that tends to happen. Now seriously pull over before I ruin these seats." She said moving her leg up and down.

With that said it only took Dean three seconds to have the car pulled over and she booked out the door. A couple minutes later he saw his sister walking back from the woods looking much more comfortable.

Isabel took one look at her brother and saw that he was absolutely exhausted.

"Dean why don't you let me drive for a bit. And don't give me some smart ass comment you look like shit so let me drive get some sleep and I promise not to go over 80." Isabel said opening his door.

Dean just looked over at her and realized that she was right he was dog ass tired and its not like she had ever really done any damage to his baby.

"Swear on Sammy's life that you won't go over 85." He asked putting his finger in her face.

"I swear on your life that I won't go over 85." She said smirking at him.

"And why on my life." Dean asked skeptically.

"Well cause I would hate for something to happen to little Sammy if I accidentally went a little over." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Good to know I'm so loved." Dean said getting in the back.

"Oh you know I love you too Dean." Isabel said smiling at him in the rearview mirror.

"Not over 90." Dean said with a huff.

"That I can do." She said putting the car in drive.

It didn't take long for Dean to fall asleep and now it was Isabel's turn to be left with her thoughts. Looking at her two sleeping brothers she couldn't help but smile however it quickly went away when she noticed that neither of them looked peaceful. She was actually surprised that Sammy was still sleeping and hadn't woken up from any nightmares yet. Now Dean she wasn't so sure about there could be a hundred things plaguing his mind and she wished that for once he would just let her in. Whatever it was that he was carrying she was sure that she could help with it. Dean and her had to grow up fast after what happened to their mom and both had tried to make sure that Sam had somewhat of a childhood but sometimes she wished that they did too. She knew that Dean had tried to do the same thing for her that he had done for Sam but somehow it just hadn't worked. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about what it would have been like to have her mom with her, another girl to talk to things about. Dean always laughed about her being such a guy but while most little girls where playing with Barbie's she was learning how to put a gun back together. That's not exactly something that she could have done with the other kids. And whether she liked to admit it or not she was much more emotional than Dean. Luckily for her though Sam didn't seem to be the stone hearted type either which is why they got along so well. It wasn't that she didn't love Dean but other than the joking around most of the time it felt as though they knew nothing about each other. Sometimes she wondered if it wasn't for hunting if they would even talk to each other. Then again if it wasn't for hunting Dean wouldn't feel the need to always keep up such a strong wall. Thankfully Isabel was broken out of her thoughts by a sign that said Welcome to Black Water Ridge.

"Here we go again." She muttered under her breath.

She pulled into the ranger station and tried to think of the best way to wake up her brothers and for once decided against pranking them. "Hey come on boys time to wake up we're here." She said getting out of the car.

With that the three of them walked into the park ranger station.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Said Sam as he looked at a topographical map.

"Dude check out the size of this freakin bear. " Dean said while Isabel just rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah Dean it's the woods there's probably going to be bears." Isabel said smirking at him in which case he just smirked back.

"You kids aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" Asked the ranger that had walked in.

"Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam covered smoothly.

"Recycle, man." Dean said pumping his fist in the air.

"Oh yeah that doesn't give it away dumbass." Isabel whispered to him.

"Bull. You're friends with that Hailey girl right?" he asked them like he had just solved a riddle or something.

"Yes, yes we are ranger umm... Wilkinson." Dean said trying to discreetly read his name tag.

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater till the 24th, so it's not exactly a missing persons now is it? You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine." He said trying to be all authoritative.

"We will. Well that Hailey girl's quit a pistol, huh?" Dean asked smirking in which case both Sam and Isabel rolled their eyes at him.

"That is putting it mildly." The Ranger retorted.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit you know so she could see her brothers return date." Dean said smirking at the man.

"What are you cruising for a hook-up or something?" Sam asked a bit angry

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Oh no Sam Dean doesn't work this hard for a hookup. If he wants one of those he'll just walk into the shadiest bar he can find." Isabel said smirking while Dean just glared at her.

"Look you two the coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge so what are we waiting for, let's just go find dad. I mean why even talk to this girl?" Sam asked exasperated.

"I dunno maybe we should know what we're walking in to before we actually walk into it." Dean said looking at Sam strangely.

"What?" Sam almost shouted.

"Well since when are you all shoot first ask questions later anyway?" Dean asked seriously

"Yeah Sammy I mean this isn't really like you. Normally you're all we don't have all the facts. Or are you sure we're ready to go in. When did you become so full throttle?" Isabel asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Since now." Sam said quickly.

"Oh, Really?" Dean said as Sam got into the car.

"I'm not sure I like this new Sammy." Isabel whispered to him as she got into the car as well.

The three of them drove over to Hailey's house in silence.

Dan waited until they all got to the door before he knocked. It wasn't long before a girl about Isabel's age answered the door.

"You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, and this is Isabel. We're rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over; we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy." Dean said using what he thinks is charm.

"Let me see some ID." She asks warily.

"Here ya go." Dean said as they all held up their id's.

Hailey looked the Id's over before opening the door. "Come on in."

Hailey complimented Dean on his car which made Sam and Isabel role there eyes. That's all that Dean needed more attention directed at him or his 'baby'.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked wanting to get out of there quickly. He couldn't even figure out why the hell they were there. This wasn't going to help them find dad and the demon any faster.

"He checks in every day by cell. He e-mails photos, stupid little videos…but we haven't heard anything in over three days now." Hailey said with worry in her voice.

"Well maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam said getting a little impatient already.

"He's got a satellite phone too." Hailey said sort of abruptly.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked hoping that could be a possibility.

"He wouldn't do that." Bean said speaking up for the first time.

"Our parents are gone; it's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Hailey said quietly.

"Yeah I can understand that." Isabel said glancing at her two brothers.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked starting to feel sympathetic.

"Yeah sure. That's Tommy." Hailey says as the video plays on her laptop.

They watch the video on the laptop and Isabel notices Sam frown at something on the screen. She makes a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Well, we'll find your brother; we're heading out to Blackwater ridge first thing." Dean says getting ready to make an exit.

"Then maybe I'll see you there .Look. I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." Hailey says with determination.

"I think I know how ya feel." Dean says thinking about them trying to find their dad.

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked and Isabel notices that he still has that same confused look on his face. Maybe Sam saw something that her and Dean didn't notice.

"Sure." Hailey says as she see's them to the door.

It's later in the evening and Dean has decided that they should go to a bar.

While Dean is up ordering drinks and Isabel is hustling at pool Sam is of course looking through the video clip over and over as well as researching the area.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly. But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there, they were never found." Sam say's passing his research to Dean who just sets it back down.

"Any before that?" Dean asks while scanning the bar for numbers he might want later.

"Yeah In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork. Okay watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy, Tommy's, video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam says playing the video in a freeze frame for Dean.

"Do it again." Dean says moving closer to the laptop.

"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move." Sam says excited that he's found something

"Told ya something weird was goin on." Dean says hitting Sam on the shoulder with a smug look.

"Yeah. I got one more thing. In '59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive." Sam says with a smug look of his own.

"Is there a name?" Dean asks almost excited in which case Sam just gives him a look.

Dean turns and shouts across the bar. "Come on Iz we're leaving."

"Just let me finish the game." Isabel shouts back.

"Nope this is a we have to leave right now kind of thing." Dean shouts back.

People are starting to look at them funny for shouting.

"Argh fine." She shouts throwing down her stick and walking out of the bar. "Alright you two this better be good because I was double or nothing on a hundred dollar bet and now I got nothing." She said slightly angry.

The three of them get into the car and start to head of to the cabin that the survivor lives in.

This time Isabel knocked on the door and it didn't take Mr. Shaw long to open up.

"Hi Mr. Shaw my name is Isabel, this is Dean and Sam. We're with the Park Rangers and we were wondering if we could ask you some questions about your attack in 59." Isabel said nicely.

"Look rangers, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record; I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a… "Mr. Shaw pauses.

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Sam asked finishing his sentence for him.

"The other people that went missing that year…those bear attacks too? What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing? If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it." Dean said letting him know that they didn't buy into the whole grizzly story.

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me, nobody ever did." Mr. Shaw said turning his head away from them.

"I promise you sir what ever you saw or think you saw we have seen worse. There isn't anything you could say right now that we wouldn't believe." Isabel said trying to reassure the man.

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" Sam asks when he still didn't answer.

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see, it hid too well. I heard it though, a roar, like…no man or animal I ever heard." Mr. Shaw said shivering at the memory.

"It came at night?" Sam asked

Mr. Shaw didn't speak just nodded his head in answer.

"Got inside your tent?" Sam asked again since the man seemed to be answering him.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door, it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming." Mr. Shaw said wincing when thinking about what he had been through.

"It killed them?" Sam asked lightly.

"Dragged them off into the night." Mr. Shaw answered just as light.

"Why it left me alive…been asking myself that ever since. Did leave me this though." Mr. Shaw said showing them the three huge claw marks that covered his upper left side. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon." He said putting his shirt back in place.

With that the three of them thanked the man and left.

"Well it's for sure not a grizzly I mean if we weren't sure before we can be now. Unlocking doors and a Bear would have left four marks not three." Isabel said thinking out loud.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside they just go through the walls." Dean said confused.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam said easily.

"Corporeal? Excuse me professor." Dean said causing Isabel to laugh.

"Shut up. So what do you think?" Sam asked trying not to laugh.

"The claws, the speed that it moves, could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it." Dean says smiling like he just hit the lottery.

The three of them walked back to the Impala and got some supplies out of the trunk.

"Do you think we'll need the flares?" Isabel asked holding them up.

"No what would we need those for." Dean asked like she was stupid.

"Okay never mind geesh I just wanted to make sure that we had everything that we need." Isabel said grabbing her pistol and putting some silver bullets in it.

"We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there." Sam said changing the conversation.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean asked making Isabel laugh a bit.

"Yeah" Sam said as if it was obvious.

"Oh yeah Sam cause that always works out so well. You can't just tell people who know nothing about the supernatural that they have to be careful of it. It just doesn't ever work." Isabel said.

"Besides her brother's missing Sam. She's not just gonna sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator-friend." Dean said putting the last of the weapon in the back.

"Finding dad's not enough? Now we gotta babysit too?" Sam asks slamming the trunk closed.

This causes both Dean and Isabel to stare at him like he has not three but four heads.

"What?" Sam asks throwing his hands up in the air.

"Nothing dude just nothing." Dean says throwing the duffel bag at him.

Isabel just shakes her head at Sam and gets into the car.

It's the next morning and the three have just arrived at the meeting point.

"You guys got room for three more?" Deans asks interrupting a conversation that had been going on between Roy and Hailey.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Hailey asked surprised.

"Yeah we kind of figured that it would be best if everyone stuck together. You know safety in numbers." Isabel says walking past her.

"Who are these guys?" Roy asks slightly angry.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue." Hailey says not really believing that they're rangers.

"You're rangers?" Roy asks not believing it.

"That's right" Dean says as he walks away from the car.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Hailey asks mocking him.

"Oh sweetheart, I don't do shorts" Dean says walking past her.

This comment of course makes Sam and Isabel laugh.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry out there, her brother might be hurt." Roy says looking at Sam and Isabel.

Before Isabel could give her smart ass comment Dean cut in.

"Believe me; we know how dangerous this could get. We just wanna help her find her brother, that's all." Dean said walking ahead of Roy into the woods.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean asks walking next to him.

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy says annoyed by Dean's presence.

"Uhhuh…What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean asks with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Mostly buck sometimes bear." Roy says while Isabel mocks him from behind causing Sam to laugh a bit.

"Tell me, uh…Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back? {Roy grabs him} Whatcha doin Roy?" Dean asks which causes Isabel to reach for the pistol in the back of her pants.

Roy just looks at him and puts a stick into a bear trap. This causes Isabel to let go of the pistol. "You should watch where you're stepping…ranger "Roy says with an edge to his voice.

"It's a bear trap." Dean says like he didn't almost step in it.

That would be fun to stitch up Isabel thought to herself.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers so who the hell are you?" Hailey asks grabbing a hold of Dean's arm.

"Sam, Isabel and I are siblings, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat." Dean said honestly.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" Hailey asks a bit softer.

"I'm telling you now. Besides it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. Ever." Dean says thinking about it.

Isabel snickers behind him. "Ain't that the truth." Dean just shoots her a look while Hailey laughs a bit.

"So we okay?" Dean asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay." Hailey says raising one right back.

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean asks taking out a huge bag of Peanut M&M's.

They had been walking now for almost an hour when the heard Roy talk.

"This is it…Blackwater Ridge" Roy said setting down his bag.

"What coordinates do we have?" Sam asks wondering if this is where they were supposed to go.

"35-111" Roy says looking at his GPS.

"You hear that?" Dean asks looking between Sam and Isabel.

"Yeah, not even crickets." Sam says.

"Well that is definitely not a good thing. That means whatever this thing is it's got everything else scared." Isabel said pulling her bag a little tighter on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna take a look around." Roy says quickly.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam says trying to be reasonable.

"That's sweet…don't worry about me." Roy says with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh we won't." Isabel says under her breath.

"All right everybody stays together. Let's go." Dean said taking charge of the situation.

"Hailey, over here." They heard Roy call.

With that Hailey took off running in the direction that Roy had gone. "Oh my God." She said when she got to the campsite.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy said while Isabel and Dean just rolled their eyes at his stupidity.

"Tommy? Tommy?!" Hailey called frantically.

"Shh" Sam said trying to keep everyone quiet.

"Tommy!?" Hailey shouted again.

"Shhhhh" Sam said a little more forcefully.

"Why?" Hailey asked confused.

"Something might still be out there." Sam said trying to keep her quiet.

"Sam! The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here the tracks just vanish. That's weird. I'll tell you what…that's no skin walker or black dog." Dean said trying to keep the others from hearing.

Hailey picks up Tommy's cell phone that has blood spattered on it and the back torn open and starts crying.

Isabel walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, he could still be alive." Dean says seeing the look in her eye.

"Help!!! Help!!!" They all hear off in the woods.

With that everyone looks at each other before taking off into the woods after the voice. All of the Winchesters with they're weapons ready.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here didn't it?" Hailey asks confused.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam says realizing what is going on.

They run back to the torn up camp to find all of their supplies and bags missing.

"Our packs" Hailey says confused.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy says as if that really matters right now.

"What the hell is going on?" Hailey asks the three Winchesters looking completely confused.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help" Sam says putting all the pieces together.

"You mean some one some nut job out there just stole all our gear." Roy asks still not really listening to anyone else.

"I need to speak with you two…in private." Sam says in which Isabel and Dean walk off a bit with him. "Good. Let me see dad's journal. Alright, check that out "He says pointing to a picture in the journal.

"Oh come on, Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west" Dean says like it's a crazy idea.

"Dean we've seen weirder things then a misplaced supernatural creature. I mean and really if this is where it got stuck then it's a definite possibility." Isabel says thinking that Sam is probably right.

"Think about it Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." Sam says pointing out the facts.

" Great. Well then this is useless." Dean says taking out his pistol.

"Yeah we need fire. Oh but wait someone told me I was an idiot for wanting to bring a flare gun…who was that again. OH yeah you." Isabel says poking Dean in the chest.

Okay look that doesn't matter now we gotta get these people to safety." Sam says walking back to the others.

"All right listen up, time to go. Things have gotten more…complicated" Sam says trying to sum it all up.

"What?" Hailey asks not wanting to leave without her brother.

"Kid don't worry, whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy said with arrogance.

"It's not me I'm worried about; if you shoot this thing you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave now." Sam said with urgency.

"One you're talking nonsense, two you're in no position to give anybody orders." Roy says getting in Sams face.

"Relax" Dean says knowing this could escalate quick.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you." Sam says getting in Roys face.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight." Roy says getting more in Sams face.

"Hey you don't anything about our mother you son of a bitch." Isabel says as Dean grabs a hold of her arm to keep her from hitting Roy.

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Sam says eerily calm.

"You know you're crazy right?" Roy says laughing.

"Yeah? You ever hunt a win- ." Sam almost finishes before Roy pushes him away.

"Roy!" Hailey says afraid of where this is headed.

"Chill out." Dean says grabbing Sam and pushing him towards Isabel.

"Stop; stop it, everybody just stop. Look, Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him." Hailey says putting her foot down.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean says taking out the journal.

"How?" Hailey asks confused.

"We need to make a campfire. These things won't come near fire. And we'll take care of the rest." Isabel says motioning to her and her brothers.

"Oh that is just so reassuring." Roy says sitting on a log.

Isabel just glares at him and starts drawing protection symbols in the dirt with her brothers.

"One more time that's…? " Hailey asks still confused.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The Wendigo can't cross over them" Dean says straight to the point.

At this time Roy laughs from his spot on the log.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean says finishing and then walking over towards Sam in which case Isabel follows.

"You wanna tell me what's goin on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asks sitting down next to him in which case Isabel sits on the other side.

" Dean…" Sam says getting ready to say he's fine.

"No you're not fine; you're like a powder keg man it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" Dean says which causes Isabel to laugh a bit.

"It's true Sammy you've always been the level headed one and right now your just not." Isabel said.

"Dad's not here. I mean that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" Sam asks already knowing the answer.

"Yeah you're probably right. To tell you the truth I don't think dad's ever been to Lost Creek." Dean says honestly.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road, go find dad. I mean why are we still even here?" Sam asks agitated.

"Sammy come on you don't really mean that. You know as well as I do why we're here." Isabel says putting her hand on his arm.

"Oh really do I because I'm starting to think that I don't anymore." Sam says a bit sadly.

"This is why {Holds up their dad's journal} …This book. This is dad's single most valuable possession everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us, I think he wants us to pick up where he left off, you know saving people, hunting things. The family business." Dean says like it's the most logical thing ever.

"That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants; tell us where he is?" Sam asks annoyed.

"Sam you know that's never been Dads style. He's never called us to tell us exactly what he wants. That's why he trained us to do what he wants so that he wouldn't have to tell us." Isabel answered.

"Look the way I see it, dad's giving us a job to do and I intend to do it." Dean said thinking that would be the end of the conversation.

"Dean, no. I gotta find dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about." Sam admitted to them.

"Ok, all right, Sam we'll find them I promise. Listen to me, you've gotta prepare yourself. I mean this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul, it's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man." Dean said worried about his little brother.

"How do you do it? How does dad do it?" Sam asked.

"Well you see they have me…and I mean that just makes anything better right." Isabel said nudging him which gets a small smile.

Dean looks at Sam for a moment and then says "Well for one… them. I mean I figure our family's so screwed to hell; maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little more bearable. I'll tell you what else helps. Killing as many sons of bitches as I possibly can. "Dean says hoping that that will be enough to end the conversation. Honestly he doesn't know what else there is to say.

"Help me! Please! Help!" They hear the same voice as before.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean says unconsciously putting himself in front of Isabel and Sam.

"Right inside the magic circle." Roy says which causes Isabel to roll her eyes.

Man I really don't like him she thinks as they hear the Wendigo again. "Help! Help me!"

"Ok that's no grizzly." Roy says which causes all of the Winchesters to roll their eyes.

"It's ok, you'll be all right I promise." Hailey says holding onto her younger brother.

"It's here." Sam says as they all hear a scream.

They can hear it running through the trees and so Roy shoots at it several times before they hear a wounded scream. "I hit it!" Roy says as he goes running after it.

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean says as he looks at Hailey and Ben "Don't move." And with that him, Sam, and Isabel all run after Roy.

By the time that they get to the clearing they hear a voice which is definitely not Roys.

"Roy!" Dean shouts before the three run back to camp for safety.

It's later in the night and now its just Dean and Sam that are awake. Isabel wakes up for her shift and sends Sam to go sleep by the fire.

"You know Dean that was pretty impressive earlier." Isabel says nudging him.

"What was?" Dean asks confused.

"What you said to Sammy. You handled it really well. I mean I really had no idea what to say to him. But I guess you've always been good at that." Isabel says sitting back.

"Always been good at what." Dean asks.

"Calming our fears. I mean honestly sometimes I'm not even sure that you know your doing it. But tonight our little brother was scared. He might not have said it but you could see it in his eyes. He's scared that we won't find dad and more importantly that we won't find Jessica's killer. And you once again knew exactly what to do to calm the fear. I mean I'm not saying that Sammy is going to be magically better but I think that what you said really meant something to him." Isabel said looking at her older brother.

"Okay why do we keep having these kinds of moments you know I hate them. It makes things socially awkward." Dean said shivering at the thought.

"Oh whatever jack ass." Isabel laughed.

"Yeah okay whore." Dean laughed back.

It's early in the morning and all of the Winchesters are up and ready for battle.

"I don't…I mean these types of things they aren't supposed to be real." Hailey says still trying to process it all.

"I wish I could tell you different" Dean says honestly.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" Hailey asks a bit creeped out.

"We don't. But we're safe for now." He says looking her in the eye.

"How do you know about this stuff?" She asks curiously.

"Kind of runs in the family." He says looking at his two siblings who are walking towards them.

"Hey. So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one, want to kill this evil Son of a bitch." Sam says smirking at Dean and Isabel.

"Well hell, you know I'm in." Dean says raising his newly made weapon.

"Oh I just love the smell of burning Wendigo to much to resist." Isabel says getting hers ready too.

"So what is a Wendigo?" Ben asks speaking Isabel thinks possibly for the first time in two days.

"Wendigo is a –Indian word. It means evil that devours." Sam says giving the text book version.

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter." Dean says breaking it down more.

"How does a man turn into one of those things?" Hailey asks.

Isabel goes to answer but Dean cuts her off.

"Well it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." Dean answers.

"Like the Donnor Party." Ben asks.

"Yeah exactly only I don't think any of them turned." Isabel said getting lost in her own thoughts for a moment.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Sam says nudging his sister out of her day dream.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Dean explains.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey asks worried.

"You're not gonna like it." Dean says honestly.

"Tell me" Hailey demands.

Isabel looks at him saying that it's a bad idea. But since when does Dean ever listen to her anyways.

"More than anything, a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It uh, stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. We gotta track it back there." Dean says almost all in one breath.

"Right and we read before that there are a lot of abandoned gold and coal mines. So if it's keeping them anywhere that is probably our best bet. So all that we have to do is follow its trail and hope that it leads us to one." Isabel said finishing for Dean.

"And then how do we stop it?" Hailey asks scared.

"Well guns are useless so are knives, basically that's why we're gonna torch the sucker." Dean answers.

They were hiking through the woods following the blood and claw marks when Sam noticed something.

"Dean, Isabel." Sam said stopping them.

"What is it?" Dean asks and Sam just points to the trees.

"Great now what are we going to do." Isabel asks throwing her hands up.

"You know…I was thinking…those claw prints…so clear and distinct, they were almost too easy to follow." Sam says a bit angry.

The Wendigo growls, and the group backs up, looking all around. Hailey backs into a tree, and blood begins dripping onto her shirt. She looks up in time to have Roy's dead body nearly dropped on her but she dodges it and screams.

"You okay? You got it? "Sam asks while helping her back up.

"His neck's broke. Okay run, run, run, run, go, go!" Dean says causing them all to take off into a run.

Ben falls so Sam and Isabel stop to help him up. However as they are helping him they hear Hailey scream.

"Hailey!?" Ben calls out.

Sam spots the towel that Dean had soaked in lighter fluid and begins to look around. "Dean." He shouts as him and Isabel realizes that the Wendigo has him and Hailey.

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asks as they start walking to try and find the others.

"Honestly, I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off." Sam says looking at Isabel wondering what they are going to do now.

"They went this way." Ben says picking up and M&M that Dean must have dropped.

"It's better than bread crumbs." Sam says chuckling a little bit.

"Leave it to our brother." Isabel says glad that they will be able to track them now.

After following the trail for what seems like forever, they come to an entrance to a tunnel that says "Warning! Danger! Do not enter. Extremely toxic material."

The three enter under the sign when they hear the monster growl. Sam and Isabel look down the walk way to see the creature round the corner and go out of sight. As they continue walking they hear some of the boards' creek and before they can do anything Sam and Ben fall through to the floor below.

"Sam are you okay." Isabel whisper yells.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Sam says to keep Ben from screaming. "Yeah Bella we're fine."

"Okay look you guys try to find a way out I'm going after this thing." Isabel says.

"You can't go by yourself." Sam says.

"Sam don't worry about me I'll be fine promise just find Dean okay." Isabel says as she takes off the way that the creature had gone.

Sam and Ben look up to see Hailey and Dean hanging from the ceiling. Sam runs over to Dean and Ben runs over to Hailey.

"Dean!" Sam says tapping his face.

"Hailey wake up!" Ben says almost in tears.

"Dean!" Sam says shaking him this time. Which works because Dean opens his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asks.

Dean looks at him like that's a stupid questions but winces and says "Yeah."

"Hailey, wake up, wake up." Ben says frantically.

Hailey opens her eyes and Sam cuts them both down.

"You sure you're all right?" Sam asks worried.

"Yeah. Yep, where is he? Or better yet where is Isabel." Dean asks noticing that she's not there.

"He's gone for now. And she went after him." Sam answers.

"What why would she do that." Dean asks angry.

"The same reason you would." Sam answers and before Dean can make a reply they hear Hailey.

"Tommy." Hailey says running over to his hanging body and crying.

At this Tommy jerks his head up causing Hailey to scream.

"Cut him down." Hailey ordered.

"We're gonna get you home." She says taking most of his weight.

"Check it out" Dean says holding up a gun.

"Flare guns…those'll work." Sam says with a grin.

Dean is loading up the gun when they hear the Wendigo growl.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean says tossing a gun to Sam.

"We'll never outrun it." Hailey says scared.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asks his brother.

"Yeah I think so. And you wonder why she did it." Sam says.

"All right listen to me. Stay with Sam, he's gonna get you out of here." Dean says heading the other way.

"What are you gonna do?" Hailey asks worried.

"I'm going to go find my sister. Chow time you freaky bastard! Yeah that's right, bring it on baby, I'm feelin good." Dean smiles thinking that this is twice in the past month that he has set himself up as food.

"All right come on. Hurry!" Sam says ushering them towards the exit of the tunnel.

Meanwhile Isabel is walking through the tunnel trying to find the creature when all of a sudden she gets a tingle up her spin. "Oh god that can't be good." She mutters to herself before turning around.

When she does she see's that it's right behind her. With out a second thought she lights up her homemade torch and throws it at the creature. However it's to fast and dodges it however it does create a wall of fire protecting her. "Fuck." She says as she starts to run back the other way.

"Hey! Hey you want some white meat bitch!? I'm right here!" She can hear her brother yelling.

Sam is getting the others to safety when he hears the Wendigo growling behind them.

"Get him outta here." Sam orders the other.

"Sam, no." Hailey objects.

"Go! Go!" Sam says taking off the other way.

"Come on. Come on" Sam says waiting for the Wendigo. Then a growl comes from the other side of the tunnel, and Sam turns to see the Wendigo in his face. Sam shoots at it, but misses, and then runs down the tunnel after Hailey, Tommy and Ben.

"Sam!" Hailey asks surprised.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry. Get behind me." Sam says trying to block the rest of them with his body.

The Wendigo walks towards them, and lets out a loud roar

"Hey!" Dean and Isabel shout at the same time causing it to turn around. Dean takes the chance and shoots the flare right into its mid section. "Not bad huh" He says watching it go up in flames.

"Remember what I said about loving the smell of burning Wendigo….well that was before I actually new what it smelt like." Isabel said gagging from the smell causing Dean to laugh next to her.

They all made it back to the Ranger station where they were being questioned.

"And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?" An officer asked.

"That's when it circled the campsite; I mean this grizzly must have weighed 800-900 pounds." Ben said.

"All right we'll go after it first thing." The policeman said.

"So I don't know how to thank you." Hailey says to Dean who in return just gives her the look "Must you cheapen the moment?" She asks with a smile.

"Yeah" He answers with a smirk.

"You riding with your brother?" A person from the ambulance asks.

"Yeah. Let's go." Hailey says to Ben.

Ben gives Isabel a hug and Hailey turns to give Dean a kiss on the cheek before they leave.

"I hope you find your father." Hailey says to the three siblings.

"Man I hate camping" Dean says.

"Me too" Sam adds.

"I don't know I kinda liked it." Isabel says as they both look at her like she's insane. "I mean other then the crazy man eating Wendigo part of course." To which they both just give a slight chuckle.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find dad, right?" Dan asks seriously.

"Yeah I know…but in the mean time…I'm driving." Sam says.

Dean looks at him for a moment before tossing him the keys.

"Not a word out of you." Dean says pointing to Isabel before she can even object.

"I wasn't even going to say anything." She says getting into the back seat.

"Yeah sure you weren't" Dean says smirking at her.

"You know Isabel going off by yourself like that. That was pretty reckless isn't that what Deans supposed to do." Sam asked starting the car.

"Yeah but Dean was missing so it was my job." Isabel said.

"What job is that?" Dean asked.

"To protect Sammy no matter what." Isabel said smirking at both her brothers.

"Guys I don't need protecting." Sam said annoyed.

"Oh yeah this coming from the guys that was going to charge a fully armed Roy." Dean says laughing.

"Look he was a jerk." Sam defended.

"Oh I know Sammy I am right there with you. I mean it sucks that he died but I guess if we had to lose someone I'm glad it was him." Isabel says off handedly.

"Isabel." They both shout.

"What it's the truth….and you know you both feel the same." She says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah okay." They both admit.

With that the three drove off into the night to find the nearest hotel room.

**Thank you so much for reading. And please let me know if you want me to continue it this way or if I should go back to how I was writing before.**

**Delia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here is another chapter. I am going to follow the story script more for the next few episodes and then will kind of throw in some more of my own inbetween the actual episodes. I think this way everyone will kind of get a little bit of what they said they wanted. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make.**

**Ch.8  
**

It had been about a week and the three of them were now sitting in yet another diner.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked smiling at Dean.

This caused Isabel to snort and Dean to look up and smirk at the waitress.

"Just the check, please." Sam says coming back from the bathroom.

"Okay." The waitress says walking away with a little extra swing in her step.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while. That's fun." Dean says pointing to the waitress that is now walking away.

"You're such a pig." Isabel says stealing the last piece of sausage off his plate.

Dean glares at her and then hands the newspaper he was looking at over to Sam and Isabel.

"Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water—Nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago." Dean says summing it up for them.

"A funeral?" Sam asks confused.

"How do you have a funeral with no body?" Isabel asked a little confused as well.

"They buried an empty coffin. For uh, a closure or whatever." Dean says shrugging.

"A closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Sam says raising his voice a little bit.

Isabel looks between the two boys and knows that nothing good is going to come out of that comment.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean asks leaning forward.

"The trail for dad—It's getting colder every day." Sam says leaning forward as well.

"Exactly, so what are we supposed to do?" Dean asks getting annoyed.

"I don't know. Something, anything." Sam says throwing his hands up in the air.

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find dad as much as you do?" Dan asks clearly getting angry.

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just…" Sam says before being cut off.

"I'm the one that was with him almost every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Dean says glaring at Sam.

"Okay that's enough. God you two are so fucking annoying. Jesus we will find dad when we find dad okay. He clearly doesn't want to be found right now. So how about until we do find him you two just shut the hell up. All of your girly arguing is giving me a fuckin headache." Isabel said glaring at both boys.

"Whatever." Sam says looking away.

Dean goes to respond but gets distracted as the waitress walks bye again.

"Stop smirking." Isabel says standing up and walking out to the car.

"What's up her ass?" Dean asks Sam.

"Clearly you don't listen." Sam says getting up and following his sister out to the car.

"Oh yeah and I'm dramatic." Dean says under his breath as he puts the cash on the table.

The three have been in the car for about two hours and they all have yet to say a word.

"All right, Lake Manitoc." Sam says looking over at Dean for a response.

"Hey!" Sam kind of shouts when he doesn't get one.

"Huh?" Dean asks startled which causes Isabel to laugh a bit.

"How far?" Sam asks as if Dean is stupid.

"Not that far." Dean says not really sure of how much farther it is.

"Don't worry Sammy I think it's only like another three hours or so." Isabel says leaning up towards the front.

"Oh only another three hours. No that's not bad at all." Sam says rolling his eyes at his brother.

"What we've driven farther so it's really not that bad." Dean says defending himself.

"You know what would make the time go by faster?" Isabel asked.

"No." Both Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say." Isabel says annoyed that they didn't let her finish.

"Oh we don't have to. We know you and we are not going to be playing any of your stupid car games." Dean says looking at her in the rearview.

"Fine whatever, you two are jerks." Isabel says resting back down into the seat.

Sam and Dean just look at each other before saying at the same time, "Fine what did you have in mind."

Isabel smirked at them, "I knew you would see it my way."

The next three hours consisted of the radio game, I spy, the license plate game, and various other ones that the boys are sure she just made up. Neither would admit it but it did actually make the time go by faster.

It was now late at night and the three decided to get a motel and wait until the morning to talk to the Carlton family.

It was the next morning and the three had decided that it was time to go and see the Carlton's.

The three pulled up to the cabin and decided that Dean would knock. It wasn't long before a young man answered the door.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked the young man.

"Yeah that's right." Will said looking at them strangely.

"I'm Agent Ford, this is Agent Hamill. We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service. And the lady here is Ms. Parker she is the resident grief counselor." Dean said showing the badges.

Will nodded his head and brought them over closer to the lake.

"She was about 100 yards out. That's where she got dragged down." Will said pointing out towards the lake.

"Are you sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked trying to get more out of him.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub." Will said sadly.

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked a bit confused.

"No, that's what I'm telling you." Will said sadly.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Sam asked lightly.

"No. Again, she was really far out there." Will said a bit frustrated.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked. Isabel looked at both of her brothers letting them know that this should be the final question.

"No, never. Why? What do you think's out there?" Will asked a bit afraid.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean says heading towards his car.

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?" Sam asks obviously unaware that Will did not want to talk about it anymore.

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean…he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot." Will says looking down.

"We understand." Sam says walking towards the car.

"I'm sorry if this has brought up hard emotions for you. We didn't intend to upset you although it is completely understandable. If you need anyone to talk to or maybe remember something that might help us here is my number. Don't hesitate to call okay." Isabel says smiling and handing him her number.

"Thanks I'll be sure to do that." Will says smiling slightly at her and putting the number in his pocket.

After this the three of them decided to go to the rangers' station. This time with all three of them as Wildlife Services.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" Jake the sheriff asked the three as he brought them into his office.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam says hoping to get a reaction out of the sheriff.

"Like what? There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness monster." Jake says to them.

"Yeah …right." Dean says laughing a bit.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing down there." Jake answered

"That's weird though I mean that's…that's the third missing body this year." Dean said pointing out facts.

"And if your sonar sweeping the lake how do you not even find bodies. It's as though they've just disappeared." Isabel said wondering how you don't even find the body.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about." Jake said wiping a hand over his face.

"I know." Dean says.

"Anyway all this—It won't be a problem much longer." Jake says shifting in his seat.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks a bit confused.

"Well the dam, of course." Jake says like it's obvious.

"Of course…the dam. It's uh…sprung a leak." Dean says hoping he's right.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that." Jake says leaning in close to them.

"Exactly." Dean says leaning in as well.

There is a tap on the door and a young women walks in.

"Sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later." The women says.

"Agents, this is my daughter" Jake says giving her a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." He says shaking her hand.

"Andrea Bar. Hi." She says looking at all of them.

"Hi." They all say together.

"They're from the Wildlife Service about the lake." Jake says sitting back down in his chair.

"Oh." Andrea says a bit uneasy.

As she says this a young boy walks around the corner and into the office.

"Oh hey there. What's your name?" Dean asks holding out his hand.

The young boy looks at it and then walks away with Andrea following him.

"Wow Dean way to scare the kid." Isabel whispers to him which just gets her a scowl in return.

"His name is Lucas." Jake says to the three.

"Is he okay?" Sam asks carefully.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have. Well if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." Jake says escorting them out of the office.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced hotel." Dean asks actually looking more at Andrea.

"Lakefront motel, go around the corner, it's about two blocks south." Andrea says smiling.

"Two—Would you mind showing us?" Dean asks with his signature smile.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?" Andrea asks laughing.

"Not if it's any trouble." Dean says still smiling.

"I'm headed that way anyway. [to her father] I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three. [to Lucas] We'll go to the park, okay sweetie?" She says kissing him on the head.

"Thanks again." Sam says as they leave the station.

"Yeah thank you." Isabel says walking out.

"So…cute kid." Dean says on their way to the hotel.

"Thanks." Andrea says with a slight smirk.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean says which causes both Sam and Isabel to bite back a laugh. However, Isabel can't help but let out an unlady like snort.

"There it is. Like I said. Two blocks." Andrea says stopping in front of it.

"Thanks." Sam says to her.

"Must be hard with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line. Enjoy your stay!" Andrea says smirking at Dean

"Oh burn you know Dean I think I like her." Isabel says smirking.

"Kids are the best"? You don't even like kids." Sam says which causes Isabel to nod her had in agreement.

"I love kids." Dean says defensively.

"Name three children that you even know." Sam says raising an eyebrow.

"Or how about one kid that you have ever even talked to. And me and Sam don't count." Isabel says smirking at him.

Dean looks like he is in deep thought but then quickly just glares at the two of them as he walks away.

Once inside Sam immediately wipes out his laptop and starts doing research. Isabel however see's this as the perfect time to get a quick shower.

When she comes out she hears Sam telling Dean about what he has found.

"So there are the three drowning victims this year." Sam says.

"Any before that?" Dean asks already knowing about the three this year.

"Uh yeah…six more spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." Sam says quickly.

"So what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asks a little unsure.

"This whole lake monster thing—It, It just bugs me." Sam said a bit frustrated.

"Why?" Dean asks.

"Loch Ness, uh Lake Champlain—There are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Sam answers.

"Well what if it's not a monster I mean really it could be anything." Isabel says coming over to the table with them.

"Yeah but what." Sam asks which just causes Isabel to shrug.

"Wait, Bar, Christopher Bar. Where have I heard that name before?" Dan asks looking at the computer.

"Christopher Bar, the victim in May….umm… Oh…Christopher Bar was Andrea's husband. Lucas' father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned, two hours before the kid got rescued. Maybe we have an eyewitness after all." Sam says looking between the two of them.

"Oh my god I can't even image. Do you think that we should go and try to talk to him?" Isabel asks.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean says which causes both Sam and Isabel to look at him. Both wondering if Dean is talking about himself and if maybe he did see their mother that night.

"Okay well so then which one of us is going to try to talk to him?" Sam asks kind of hoping that it won't be him.

"Oh I nominate Dean since he just thinks that kids are the best." Isabel says smiling sweetly at Dean.

"Yeah yeah yeah yuck it up assholes." Dean says grabbing his jacket.

They decide to go to the park where they find Andrea sitting on a bench watching Lucas play.

"Can we join you?" Sam asks sweetly.

"I'm here with my son." She says back nicely.

"Oh…Mind if I say hi?" Dean asks and then walks over before Andrea can answer.

"Umm I am going to go over there too." Isabel says following a few steps behind. She can't help but want to hear what Dean has to say to the kid.

"Tell your friend this whole "Jerry Maguire" thing's not gonna work on me." Andrea says to Sam.

"I don't think that's what this is about." Sam answers honestly.

"How's it goin?" Dean asks as he keels down to the table that Lucas is coloring on and has toy soldiers set up on.

Dean grabs one of the toy soldiers. "Oh I used to love these things." He says making gun and explosive noises before throwing one down dead.

Dean looks around and see's all of Lucas's drawings. "So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists."

"Hey these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?" Dean asks picking up a crayon. "I'm not so bad myself."

Isabel can't help but smile at the scene in front of her. Dean really is good with him. It makes Isabel sad to think that because of the job Dean will probably never have a family. He would be a really amazing dad.

"You know, I'm thinking you can hear me; you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something. Anyway…Well maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or uh…or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything; you could draw me a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake." Dean said hoping to get a reaction but unfortunately Lucas didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Okay, no problem. This is for you" Dean says showing him his drawing.

"This is my family. That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother. That's my pain of a sister, and that's me." Dean says but still no response.

"All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas." Dean says getting up to walk away it is then that Dean notices Isabel.

"Don't even say it." Dean says putting his hand up.

"For once big brother I really don't have anything smart to say." She says following him back to Sam and Andrea.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me—Not since his dad's accident." Andrea said to Sam as Dean and Isabel were walking back over.

"Yeah we heard. Sorry." Sam says kindly.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asks curious.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." Andrea says unsure.

"That can't be easy, for either of you." Sam says with sympathy.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just…when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…" Andrea said unable to finish her sentence.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." Dean said trying to avoid the looks of his siblings.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish…" Andrea is saying before she is cut off by Lucas walking up to them. He then hands a picture to Dean.

"Thanks…Thanks Lucas." Dean says as Lucas walks back to the table.

About an hour later the Dean and Isabel are watching T.V. when Sam comes threw the door.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." Sam says sitting on a bed.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks turning off the TV.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Sam said

"He drowned? " Dean asked.

"Yep, in the sink." Sam answered.

"What how is that even possible." Isabel asked sitting up straight.

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature; we're dealing with something else." Dean says running his hand over his eyes.

"Yeah, but what?" Sam asked.

"Well could it be a ghost or a spirit. But then who's would it be." Isabel said.

"I don't know. Or it could be a water wraith maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean something that controls water…water that comes from the same source." Dean said giving them even more questions.

"The lake." Sam said quickly.

"Yeah." Dean sighed.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." Sam said smartly.

"Oh well ain't that just reassuring." Isabel said sinking back down.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere. This is gonna happen again soon." Dean said easily.

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam said sadly

"Yeah, it took both his kids." Dean pointed out.

"And I've been asking around. Lucas' dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson." Sam said smugly.

"Wow does anyone else feel like this is turning into a huge web. I mean are any of them safe." Isabel asked.

"I don't know let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Dean said grabbing his jacket.

"Okay but first I vote that we keep our water off." Isabel said which caused her brothers to just look at her. "What I'm sorry but I really don't feel like drowning anytime soon so unless one of you would like to lets just keep the water off. Okay. Okay good." Isabel said walking out the door.

It didn't take long for them to reach the Carlton place and Mr. Carlton was of course sitting out on the dock once again.

"Okay so Dean remember be sensitive okay…or better yet just let Sam talk." Isabel said getting out of the car.

Dean just rolled his eyes at her as they made their way out onto the dock.

"Mr. Carlton…we'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Sam said once they reached him.

"We're from the Department…" Dean started before being cut off.

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." Bill Carlton said turning away from them.

Isabel took the lead and knelt down so that she could be eye level with the man. "Look sir we are so sorry for your lose and I can't even imagine how hard it must be to loose two of your children. But we need answers if we are going to be able to stop this from happening again." She said softly.

When the man didn't respond Sam decided to try another approach.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—We think there might be a connection to you or your family." Sam said a bit firmer.

"My children are gone. It's…it's worse than dying. Go away…please." Bill said fighting back tears.

The three decided to head back to the car.

"What do you think?" Sam asks looking at his two siblings.

"I honestly don't even know." Isabel said shaking her head.

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something." Dean said as he stopped walking.

"What is it?" Sam asks as he see's Dean eyeing the house.

"Huh. Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." Dean says pulling out a picture of the house that Lucas drew for him earlier.

"Umm that looks just like the Carlton house." Isabel says looking back and forth between the picture and the house.

With this they decide to go back to Andrea and her fathers' house.

When they get to the door Dean asks Andrea if he can come in and talk to Lucas.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea says to the three.

"I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes." Dean says trying to convince her.

"Andrea please just let Dean talk to him if he doesn't find anything out then we'll leave you both alone okay." Isabel says hoping that Andrea would cave.

"He won't say anything, what good's it gonna do?" Andrea said a bit annoyed.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." Sam said honestly.

"My husband, the others—They just drowned. That's all." Andrea said sounding a little unsure.

"If that's what you really believe then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." Dean asked almost pleading with her.

Andrea gave in and allowed for Dean to go and talk to Lucas. The others stood outside the door hoping that Dean would be able to get through to him.

"Hey Lucas. You remember me?" Dean asks with a smile. However Lucas doesn't even look up to acknowledge him.

"You know, I, uh…I wanted to thank you for that last drawing…but the thing is, I need your help again." Dean says carefully not wanting to scare him in anyway.

"How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen?" Dean asks Lucas opening up the picture that he had drawn for him earlier.

"Maybe you could nod yes or no for me. You're scared. Its okay, I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you." Dean said glancing for a moment at the doorway that held his brother and his sister. For a split second he debated if he should go one but decided that it would be best for the case.

"But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe…your dad wants you to be brave, too." Dean finished up. At this Lucas dropped what he was doing and handed Dean a picture of a yellow house with a church and a red bicycle. "Thanks Lucas." Dean said talking the picture and standing up.

The three of them left shortly after but not before Dean thanked Lucas once more for the picture. They were now in the care trying to find the house that Lucas had drawn.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean said putting facts together in his head.

"There are cases going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam said like it was totally natural to know that.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns. If you got a better lead, please." Dean said when he saw the looks on his siblings' faces.

"All right…we got another house to find." Sam said going back to the picture.

"The only problem is there are about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Dean said exasperated.

"Yeah but there has to be something about this one that sets it apart. I mean his picture of the cabin was pretty specific so this one should be to I would think." Isabel said leaning towards the front to look at the picture again.

"See this church? I bet there are less than a thousand of those around here." Sam says looking like he just won the lottery.

"Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart." Dean said which caused Isabel to laugh.

"You know, um…what you said about mom…you never told me that before." Sam said.

"Oh god." Isabel mumbled in the backseat.

"It's no big deal…Oh God; we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" Dean asked scared.

"Oh come on you know that you want to give us a hug." Isabel said leaning over the seat to hug him.

"Get off of me you crazy bitch." Dean said swatting at her arm.

"Not until you admit that you love us." Isabel said smirking which caused Sam to laugh.

"Yeah yeah whatever just sit your ass back down." Dean said trying not to smile.

"Well I suppose that will just have to suffice." Isabel says fake rolling her eyes.

The three arrived at the house much quicker then they had anticipated. Turns out there really aren't a lot of yellow houses by a white church.

Isabel knocked and it wasn't long before an elderly lady answered the door.

"We're sorry to bother you ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Dean asked sweetly.

"No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for 35 years now. The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him….You know, it's…It's worse than dying." The lady answered sadly letting them into the house. This is when Sam notices the toy soldiers sitting on the table…like the ones that Lucas had at the park.

"Did he disappear from here—I mean, from this house?" Dean asked cautiously.

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." She answered shaking her head.

Dean picks up a picture that was on the table. There are two boys in it, one with a red bicycle. He turned it around before saying, "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970."

Dean puts it down as the three look at each other and quickly excuse themselves from the house.

"Okay this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow. " Sam said.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean replied.

"Umm I would say that he is hiding a big something." Isabel said from her spot in the back seat which she still wasn't all that happy about. Car sick anyone.

"And Bill—The people he loves—Are all getting punished." Sam said voicing his thoughts.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean said logically.

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam said suddenly.

"Then Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible." Dean said turning onto the Carlton's road.

"Yeah but they were only twelve. I mean wouldn't Bill have to have been awfully strong to kill peter all by himself." Isabel asked her brothers.

"Well no not if he had some kind of a weapon." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah but if that was the case then he should have grown up to be a murderer or something. I'm not saying that something didn't happen but I don't think that it was necessarily planned you know what I mean." Isabel says which causes both of her brothers to look back at her.

"What I like to look at it from all angles" She said reasoning with them.

However before either of them can respond they reach the Carlton house.

"Mister Carlton!?" Sam yells looking around for the man.

"Umm does anyone else hear an engine?" Isabel says looking between her two brothers.

"Hey, check it out." Dean says pointing to Mr. Carlton out on the boat.

"OH shit." Isabel says as the three run out to the end of the dock yelling to him.

"Mister Carlton! You need to come back!" Sam

"Come out of the water!" Isabel

"Turn the boat around!" Dean

Then all of a sudden the water rises up and the three watched as Mr. Carlton's boat is practically blown out of the water.

It's not long before the three are walking through the sheriff's office once again only this time he doesn't seem very happy with them.

"Sam, Dean, Isabel, I didn't expect to see you here." Andrea said a little surprised.

"So now you're on a first-name basis." Jake said

He then turns to Andrea, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner." She says handing him a paper bag.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I don't really have the time." Jake answered.

"I heard about Bill Carlton, is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" Andrea asked worried.

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Jake said to her.

It was then that Dean felt a tug on his arm. He looked down and saw that Lucas was whimpering and tugging on him.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean asked worried.

"Lucas." Andrea said confused.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Dean said while Andrea pried Lucas away. She then led him outside.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see…something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?" Jake asked looking them all in the eye.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Dean said smirking.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake, and what you're describing is impossible, and you're not really Wildlife Service?" Jake says causing Dean to look surprised.

"That's right, I checked. The department's never heard of you three." Jake says smiling at them.

This caused all three of them to look at each other a little worried. They did not need to get arrested right now.

"See, now we can explain that." Dean started.

"Yeah you see umm…we're in training and so…umm we're just not you know in the system yet." Isabel said smiling nervously.

Both Sam and Dean looked at her like she was the biggest idiot they had ever met.

"Enough please. The only reason you're breathing free air, is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." Jake said a bit evilly.

"Door number two sounds good." Sam said to which both Isabel and Dean nodded.

"That's the one I'd pick." Jake responded.

The three walked out of the station and Isabel immediately felt two hands smack the back of her head.

"We're in training." Dean said snidely.

"What at least I tried you two just stood there like a bunch of morons." Isabel said defending herself.

"Oh well you did a wonderful job." Sam said walking past her and getting into the car.

The three were on their way out of town and were stopped at a light. Isabel could see that Dean was thinking about what he should do. However they were brought out of their thoughts.

"Green." Sam said

"What?" Dean asked coming out of his daze.

"Light's green." Sam answered.

Dean looked back at Isabel through the mirror and she just nodded at him. Then Dean took a left.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way." Sam said confused.

"I know." Dean said as he kept going.

"But Dean, this job--I think it's over." Sam said.

"I'm not so sure." Dean said glancing back at Isabel again. Isabel knew that look she had seen it on another hunt and knew that no matter what Dean needed to go back and make sure.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." Sam said trying to prove his point.

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done. You know, what if we missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean said trying to reason with Sam.

"Look Sam if Dean doesn't think that this thing is over then it's probably not okay. I mean Dad always said that we should trust our instincts right. So if Dean's instinct is that we need to go back then we need to go back." Isabel said.

"But why would you think that?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"Because Lucas was really scared." Dean said finally caving.

"That's what this is about?" Sam asked surprised.

"Wow Jeez Sammy that didn't sound shocked at all." Isabel said.

"I just don't want to leave town till I know the kid's okay." Dean said ending the argument.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?" Sam asked smirking. Isabel couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as well.

"Oh come on Sammy don't you remember. It's cause Dean just thinks that kids are the best." Isabel said smirking at Dean.

"Shut up." Dean said laughing a bit too.

The three of them arrived at the house in what Isabel thought might be a new record speed for the Impala.

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late man." Sam said not wanting to piss off Andrea or even worse Jake.

Dean just gives him a look and rings the doorbell. Almost instantly Lucas flings the door open panting.

"Lucas!? Lucas?!" Dean says following him up the stairs and to the bathroom door.

The three look down and can see that there is water coming out from underneath it.

Dean quickly moves Lucas towards Sam as he kicks the door open. Lucas immediately grabs a hold of Dean while Sam runs in to try to pull Andrea out of the tub.

Isabel quickly turns to Dean and grabs a hold of Lucas.

"Dean help him." Isabel says trying to get Dean to move.

Dean looks down at Lucas quickly before Isabel shoves him towards the bathroom.

"It's fine I have Lucas." Isabel says as she holds the young boy back with her.

"It's okay Lucas calm down Sam and Dean are going to save your mom I promise." She says pulling him in close so that he won't see what's going on.

Isabel can hear grunting and then a loud gasp of breath.

By the time morning comes everyone is a little worse for the wear.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asks sitting next to Andrea.

"No. It doesn't make any sense. I'm going crazy." Andrea says starting to cry a bit.

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened—everything." Sam says reassuringly.

"I heard…I thought I heard…there was this voice." Andrea said trying to compose herself.

"What did it say?" Sam asks hoping that it would go along with their earlier theory.

"It said…it said Come play with me. What's happening?" Andrea asked clearly confused.

In the other room Dean and Isabel have been looking through notebooks and albums that belong to Jake.

"So you found anything useful yet." Isabel asks.

"Nope nothing how about you." Dean asks.

"Umm…yeah no." Isabel says back.

Just as Isabel is about to suggest that this is useless Dean picks up an album that says Jake 12 years old. He takes a quick look inside and Isabel can hear his sharp intake of breath.

"What did you find?" Isabel asks.

"Come on lets go show the others." Dean says walking out into the kitchen with Isabel not to far behind him.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asks setting the album in front of Andrea.

"What? Um…Um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about 12 in these pictures." Andrea says looking at the picture.

The three look at each other as they realize that Jake is standing right next to Peter Sweeney...

"Chris Bar's drowning--The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to sheriff." Dean says thinking out loud.

"Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter." Sam says pointedly.

"Umm which means that we need to get Andrea and Lucas out of here before something happens again." Isabel said just wanting to be as far away from the water as possible now.

"What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?" Andrea asks not only confused but maybe a little irritated as well.

Dean looks over and see's that Lucas is staring out the window almost as if listening to something. "Lucas? Lucas, what is it?" He asks.

Lucas opens that door and starts to walk outside.

"So I'm thinking that we should probably follow him." Isabel says as the rest get up and start walking after him.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea asks a little worried.

Lucas suddenly stops and looks from the ground to Dean as if expecting him to do something.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean says looking at Andrea.

"Alright well I am going to go get the shovels. Don't start the fun without me k." Isabel says catching the keys from Dean.

The three dig in silence not really sure what it is that they are going to find. However it isn't long before the shovels hit something.

Sam quickly grabs a hold of it and lifts it out of the earth.

"Peter's bike." Sam says looking at it.

"Holy shit." Isabel says as she see's Jake walking towards them.

"Who are you?" Jake asks pointing is gun at them.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam says calmly.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asks them shaking a little bit.

"Lucas showed us where it was." Isabel says stepping in front of Sam a little bit.

"What happened—You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean said focusing on getting the truth.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake says yet his voice gives him away.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about." Dean says almost shouting.

Suddenly Andrea comes running over from the house "Dad!" She yells.

"And now you got one seriously pissed off spirit." Dean says kind of angry with Jake for keeping this secret.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam said trying to get Jake to understand.

"Yeah and how do you know that?" Jake asked thinking that they must be insane.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Sam said quickly.

"It's a restless spirit Jake. It wants you and it wants you bad. It doesn't care who else has to die in order to get to you. Do you really want to have your family at risk like that?" Isabel asked him.

"Listen to yourselves, all of you. You're insane." Jake said laughing at them a bit.

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean says already knowing the answer.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asks hoping that it won't be.

"No. Don't listen to them, they're liars and they're dangerous." Jake says covering.

"No Jake we aren't lying. I really think that you are and we don't have time for these kinds of games. We need to get rid of this thing and now so whatever it is please just tell us so that we can stop it before it drowns someone else." Isabel said getting a little sick of this I didn't do it game already.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me. Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone." Andrea almost begs him.

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time…it got rough. We were holding his head under the water, we didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank. Oh Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost…it's not rational." Jake said trying to explain himself.

"All right listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake as far as we can right now." Dean says getting ready to head back to the house.

However he stopped when he heard Andrea gasp next to him. They all turn and there is Lucas going down by the lake.

"Lucas!" Jake shouts as they all start running towards the dock where Lucas is already reaching his hand into the water.

"Come play with me." The voice of Peter calls.

"Lucas!" Dean shouts running.

"Lucas! Baby stay where you are!" Andrea says fearing for her son.

Quickly a hand comes up and grabs Lucas pulling him into the water. Sam and Dean quickly jump off the dock and into the water as Isabel struggles to keep Andrea away from the water.

"Andrea, stay there." Sam shouts as he see's her trying to get into the water.

"No, Lucas!" Andrea calls out

"We'll get him just stay on the dock." Sam shouts back.

"Andrea its okay they will find out. Sam and Dean know what they are doing they are going to find Lucas and everything is going to be fine." Isabel says as the women starts to cry.

Both Sam and Dean surface neither of them having Lucas with them.

"Lucas where are you." Andrea cries.

All of a sudden Jake starts taking of his jacket and walking into the lake as Sam and Dean go under the water again.

"Peter, if you can here me. Please Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry." Jake says walking deeper into the water.

"Daddy, no." Andrea says torn between her father and her son.

"Jake please get back up on land." Isabel says wondering if she should go get him.

"Peter. Lucas—He's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me." Jake says getting out into the deeper water.

"Jake, no!" Dean shouts when he see's what's going on.

"Just let it be over!" Jake says right before he is dragged under the water and out of their sight.

"Daddy! Daddy! No!" Andrea says crying.

Dean and Sam both dive down again in search of Lucas. Sam comes to the surface first and shakes his head no to Isabel who is hoping that they will find him. Then almost as if in slow motion Dean comes to the surface with Lucas in his arms.

"Oh my god." Andrea says running closer to the edge.

"Dean is he breathing." Isabel asks going to the ladder to help them get him out.

Dean just looks at her and Isabel knows the answer.

"Okay get him up here quick. Andrea I know that you want to help but please just stay back for a second. Okay Dean you breath for him and I will do chest compressions." Isabel says laying Lucas on his back and getting into position.

"Okay Dean breath." Isabel says pumping his chest five times.

"Okay Dean again." Isabel says and this time on the third pump Lucas starts coughing up water.

"Oh thank god." Andrea says rushing to her son and taking him in her arms.

After making sure that both Andrea and Lucas were alright the three of them went back to the hotel room.

"Okay so I just have to say that I thought that our family was screwed up but at least we're not cursed…or at least I don't think so." Isabel said flopping down on a bed.

"Yeah I guess so." Dean says sitting on the other bed.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody." Sam says looking at Dean.

"Yeah I know it just sucks." Dean answered back.

"We know it does but you know what I'm kind of proud of Jake. I mean I'm not glad that he's dead but he stepped up and did the honorable thing. I mean after all he did kill Peter 35 years ago so it's only right that he would save his grandson from the same fate. I think that in that moment he was able to redeem himself you know let go of the guilt." Isabel said looking at her brother.

"Yeah I guess your right." Dean said going into the bathroom.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked worried about his brother.

"Yeah he just doesn't do really well with losing people you know." Isabel said shrugging her shoulders.

"What and your fine with it." Sam asked a little confused.

"No not at all but I just kinda figure that this is the one thing that Dean really shows emotion with so it's kind of like my turn to be the strong one for him you know." Isabel said turning on the TV.

Sam didn't say anything just nodded and got on the laptop…they were going to need another hunt.

They next day the three of them were loading up the impala when Andrea and Lucas walked across the street.

"Sam, Dean, Isabel." Andrea said looking at them all.

"Hey." Dean said smirking at her.

"We're glad we caught you. We just um, we made you lunch for the road Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." Andrea said smiling at her son.

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked.

Hearing Lucas talk caused the three siblings to smile probably the widest smiles they had had in a long time.

"Of course." Andrea says smiling at her son.

"Come on Lucas; let's load this into the car." Dean says taking the sandwiches from him.

"How you holding up?" Sam asked Andrea once Lucas was out of earshot.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Andrea replied sadly.

"Andrea, I'm sorry." Sam said looking down.

"We really didn't want it to end the way that it did. No one was supposed to get hurt so we're all really sorry." Isabel said finishing for Sam.

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." Andrea said with a small smile.

"All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time." Dean said smiling at Lucas.

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas said happily.

"That's right. Up high. You take care of your mom, okay?" Dean said seriously.

"All right." Lucas said smiling.

With that Andrea walked over and gave Dean a quick kiss.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him and walking away.

Dean just kind of stood there for a moment watching her walk away before scratching his head and getting into the car that Isabel was already sitting in.

"Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." Dean said starting the car.

"You know Sam that's the second time that Dean has gotten a kiss from the damsel in distress and you have yet to even get so much as a hug." Isabel said laughing.

"Shut up." Sam said back to her.

"So do you guys think that maybe the next person we save could be like a really hot guy…cause uh you know I could kinda go for a little fun myself." Isabel said laughing at the looks on their faces.

"Well I don't know how much good that would do you. They would still probably want to kiss Dean." Sam said laughing at the look on their faces.

"Hey Sammy you haven't been getting anything either remember." Dean said to him with a smirk.

"Yeah Sammy you haven't either." Isabel said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah but Isabel here's the thing. At least Sam is supposed to look like a man." Dean said laughing and ducking for the hit he knew was coming for the back of his head.

"You two suck and I do not look like a man." Isabel said fake pouting.

"Yeah you kinda do." Sam said laughing at her.

With that Isabel smacked both of them upside the head.

"I really hate you both you know that." Isabel said trying to keep a straight face.

"Sure you do sure you do." Dean said smiling at her in the rear view mirror.

With that the three took off onto the road ready for whatever craziness might be thrown their way.

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review so that I know what you want more of.**

**Delia  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys here is the chapter. And I promise that the next one wont be an episode...or at lest not a whole one.**

Ch.9

It had been a few days since the last hunt and everyone was on edge a little. Sam had been sick the past couple of days and neither Dean or Isabel had been too happy with having to take care of him. One thing was for sure Sam was definitely not a good patient.

Isabel was half asleep in the back when she heard Dean speak up for the first time in over an hour.

"Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight." Dean says looking at Sam to respond.

"Sam wears women's underwear." Dean says when he doesn't seem to get any kind of response.

"I've been listenin', I'm just busy." Sam says continuing to do whatever it was he was doing.

"Busy doin' what?" Deans asks as if whatever it was couldn't be more important then what he had to say.

"What does it matter Dean just let him finish up." Isabel finally speaks up from her spot in the back.

"Hey look who finally decided to wake up." Dean said looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"I am Reading e-mails." Sam says as Dean pulls over to fill up the gas tank.

"E-mails from who?" Dean asks actually sounding confused.

"From my friends at Stanford." Sam says still checking his email.

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Deans asks with a small snort.

"Why not?" Sam asks shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah Dean whats wrong with keeping in touch with your friends. Although I guess you wouldn't understand since you don't have any." Isabel said smirking at her brother.

Dean just gives Isabel a look and then focuses back on Sam. "Well, what exactly do you tell 'em? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doin'?" Dean asks finishing up with the gas.

"I tell 'em I'm on a road trip with my big brother and sister. I tell 'em I needed some time off after Jess." Sam says still reading his email.

Wow he has a lot of mail Isabel thinks as the two boys continue to chat back and forth.

"Oh, so you lie to 'em." Dean says with a smirk.

"No. I just don't tell 'em….everything." Sam says trying to make it sounds better.

"Yeah, that's called lying." Dean says with a smug look on his face.

"Well then I suppose you lie all the time huh Dean." Isabel said enjoying the fact that it was so easy to get him going today.

Once again Dean just shot her a look and choose to ignore his pain in the ass little sister. "Hey, man, I get it, tellin' the truth is far worse." Dean said finishing up and putting the nosel back into the holder.

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Sam scoffs thinking that Dean is kidding but instead Dean just shrugs.

"Oh my god you're actually serious. You really think that we should cut everyone out of our lives. And why because we're hunters." Isabel asked a little annoyed with Deans lack of understanding.

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period." Dean says getting ready to sit in the car.

"You're kind of anti-social, you know that?" Sam says which causes Isabel to let out a slight laugh.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean says sitting down while Sam is that's right still checking his email.

"God…." Sam says quietly.

"What?" Dean asks curious.

"Is everything okay Sammy." Isabel asks looking up through the front.

"In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine." Sam says still scrolling through it.

"Is she hot?" Dean asks which causes Isabel to smack him on the back of the head while Sam just ignores him.

"I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case." Sam says rereading it to them.

"Dude, what kind of people are you hangin' out with?" Dean asks.

"Dean." Isabel says smacking him again which gains her a death look in the mirror.

"No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer." Sam says sounding very sure of himself.

"Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you." Dean says smugly.

"Dean really can you be serious for like five seconds." Isabel asks him really getting annoyed with him. However, it could have more to do with the fact that for half the trip he's had the music so loud she couldn't sleep.

"They're in St. Louis. We're goin'." Sam says very seriously which causes Dean to chuckle and Isabel to sit up straighter.

"Look, sorry 'bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem." Dean says getting ready to pull out of the gas station.

"I don't know Dean the email did say two places at once. Anyways the gig that we have now isn't anything serious and if you want I can call Mike and have him cover it since it's really close to his house." Isabel says already getting out her phone to text him.

"It is our problem. They're my friends." Sam says with determination.

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam." Dean says which causes both Sam and Isabel to give him 'the' look. Moments later he is pulling onto the road headed to St. Louis.

"You were going to get a hold of Mike huh." Dean asks after the silence gets to be too much.

"Yeah I texted him about the job is that a problem" Isabel asks back.

"No not at all it's just that I didn't think that you were talking to him at all after what happened." Dean said looking at her seriously.

"Wait I'm confused what happened between you and Mike. When I left for Stanford you two couldn't stand each other so why would now be any different." Sam asked confused.

"It's nothing Sammy don't worry about it." Isabel said hoping that Dean would keep his mouth shut.

However, she should have known that that would never happen.

"Well you see Sammy not long after you left Mike and Isabel started dating. And before you say anything it shocked the hell out of me too. But it seems that their hate for each other was really just sexual tension. I know who would have thought right. Anyways it lasted for about two and a half years. They broke up about three months before we came and got you. Isabel still won't tell me exactly what happened." Dean says barely taking a breath.

"Wow thanks for that one Dean remind me to never tell you anything really important. Oh wait that was something important." Isabel says getting really pissed at her brother.

"Wait so you dated Mike and you never told me even though we talked like once a week while I was gone." Sam kind of upset with his sister.

"Yes we dated okay for a long time and then we just couldn't anymore. And before you ask it's none of your business and I will tell you when I am ready to." Isabel said ending the conversation.

"Wow I can't believe you dated Mike." Sam said in awe which caused Dean to start laughing.

"Seriously shut up. Next person to say his name is going to be walking funny for a month got it." Isabel said holding up her knife.

"Got it." Both of the boys said trying not to laugh.

"But Mike." Sam said one more time quietly.

"Argh…..I hate you so much right now." Isabel said putting a pillow over her head causing Sam and Dean to laugh even more.

"Okay so enough about the guy being Mike why didn't you tell me? " Sam asked her.

"Sammy I didn't tell anyone the only reason that Dean found out is because I was of course upset when we broke up." Isabel said not wanting Sam to think that she just hadn't told him.

"Wait what Dean how did she hide it from you for that long." Sam asks shocked.

"I have no idea man I really don't. I guess she was just that sneaky." Dean says looking back at his sister and wondering why she is lying to Sam right now. He had known that they were dating all along. But whatever he wasn't going to worry about it right now.

It wasn't long before they made it to St. Louis. Sam had gotten directions to the house by using map quest.

When they got to the house it was of course Sam who knocked on the door while both Dean and Isabel stood back feeling slightly uncomfortable with the whole thing. Especially since neither one knew what Sam had been telling or had already told his friends about them.

Hopefully nothing bad Isabel thought as the door swung open.

"Oh my God, Sam!" Rebecca said practically jumping on him.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky." Sam said hugging her close.

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap." Becky said smiling up at him.

"I got your e-mail." Sam says sadly.

"I didn't think that you would come here." Rebecca says as Dean steps forward.

"Dean. Older brother." He says while shaking her hand.

"Hi." Rebecca says.

She then looks over to Isabel.

"Oh sorry I am Isabel middle sister." She says causing them both to laugh a bit.

"Well it's nice to meet you both." Rebecca says smiling at them.

Isabel can't help but instantly like this girl she really does seem nice. And she isn't completely hitting on Dean either which means that she isn't a stupid bimbo either.

"We're here to help. Whatever we can do." Sam says looking into her eyes.

"Come in." Rebecca says opening the door for all of them.

"Nice place." Dean says and Isabel can tell that he is holding back on the whistle that he wants to let go.

"It's my parent's. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free." Rebecca says moving farther into the house.

"Where are your folks?" Sam asks clearly surprised that they aren't there.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial." Rebecca says as they get to the kitchen. "Do you guys want a beer or something?"

"Hey—"Dean says smiling at her.

"No, thanks. So, tell us what happened." Sam says quickly answering for all of them it seems.

Isabel and Dean share a quick look each one thinking that they would have really liked a beer.

"Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing. So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight." Rebecca says in tears by the end.

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack's house." Sam says as if it's completely normal to ask someone that.

"We could." Dean says more as a question which causes Isabel to look at Sam wanting an explanation.

"Why? I mean, what could you do?" Rebecca says also clearly curious as to what Sam is talking about.

"Well, me, not much. But Dean's a cop." Sam says which causes Dean to let a small nervous laugh and Isabel to have to turn away before she cracks up.

"Detective, actually." Dean says covering it up quickly.

"Really?" Rebecca asks to which Dean just nods. "Where?"

"Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off-duty now." Dean says and Isabel can't help but be impressed with his quick thinking. Although the fact that their next job was supposed to be in Bisbee might have something to do with the random answer as well.

"You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just—I don't know." Clearly not comfortable with the idea and really who could blame her.

"Beck, look, I know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent." Sam says using the patented caring puppy dog look.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys." Rebecca says after a moment. She then goes to get her keys.

"Oh, yeah, man, you're a real straight shooter with your friends." Dean says almost mocking Sam.

"Look, Zack and Becky need our help." Sam says quietly so that Becky won't hear.

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem." Dean says not wanting to be to hard on Sam but not really seeing the point in staying either.

"Two places at once? We've looked into less." Sam says which causes Dean to open his mouth to protest.

"Dean he's right we have done more on less so lets just see what turns up at the crime scene okay. Maybe we won't find anything but the other job is already being taken care of so really we aren't in any kind of a hurry okay……Okay lets get going then." Isabel says as Rebecca starts coming back down the hallway.

They pull up to the house and the first thing that anyone can notice is the yellow crime scene tape.

"You know normally we wait until the tape is gone I'm not so sure I like this." Isabel said getting some stuff from the trunk.

"Yeah well then talk to your little brother it was his idea." Dean says getting ready to walk up to the house.

"You're sure this is okay?" Rebecca asks Dean as they get to the door.

"Yeah. I am an officer of the law." Dean says shakily as they enter the house.

The first thing that Isabel notices is that there literally is blood everywhere. It seems that there isn't one wall, table, or chair that doesn't have at least a drop of blood on it.

"Beck, you wanna wait outside?" Sam asks noticing the same thing

"No. I wanna help." She said looking around the living room.

"Tell us what else the police said." Sam said trying to get information as well as keep her mind off of all the blood.

"Well, there's no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers—they're already talking about plea bargain." Rebecca says tearing up again.

"Look, Beck, if Zack didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?" Sam asks trying to get as much information as he can.

"Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes—Zack's clothes. The police—they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed." Rebecca says as Sam walks away. She then moves over by Dean who is looking at the neighbors growling dog. "You know, that used to be the sweetest dog." She says.

"What happened?" Dean asks not taking his eyes off of the dog.

"He just changed." Rebecca says shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you remember when he changed?" Dean asks looking at Isabel who had walked over letting him know that she hadn't found anything in any of the other rooms.

"I guess around the time of the murder." Rebecca said. At that Dean walked away knowing that he had to talk to his siblings.

Isabel follows Dean to where Sam is looking at a picture of him, Zack, and Rebecca.

"So, the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zack's girlfriend was killed." Dean says casually.

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal." Sam says still not taking his eyes off of the picture.

"Yeah, maybe Fido saw something'." Dean says slowly.

"So, you think maybe this _is_ our kind of problem?" Sam asks looking away and quirking an eyebrow at his brother.

"No. Probably not. But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure." Dean says smirking.

"You are such a dork. Let's just go see if we can get our hands on the tape okay. Maybe we will be able to find something that the cops missed." Isabel says pushing Dean towards Rebecca.

"Why do I have to ask her?" He whines.

"Because you're the cop dumbass." Isabel says giving him another small push.

Sam just laughs at the two and takes one last look at the picture before heading after his two siblings.

"So, the tape. The security footage you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, 'cause I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction." Dean says hoping that somehow she will be able to get it without turning him in.

"I've already got it. I didn't wanna say something in front of the cop." Rebecca says which causes both Dean and Isabel to laugh a bit. "I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself." Rebecca says causing Isabel to like the girl even more. Huh maybe Sammy doesn't have such bad taste in friends after all.

"All right lets go." Dean says.

When they get back to Rebecca's they all sit down in the living room so that they can watch the tape.

"Here he comes." Rebecca says when the tape shows Zack entering the house.

"22:04, that's just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30." Dean asks after seeing the time.

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with." Rebecca says looking at Dean. This is good because otherwise she would have seen the look on Sam's face. Isabel noticed and knew that he brother must have seen something.

"Hey, Beck, can we take those beers now?" Sam asks needing to get her out of the room.

"Oh, sure." She says getting up and starting to walk towards the kitchen.

"Hey. Maybe some sandwiches, too?" Sam asks sweetly.

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" Rebecca asks leaving the room.

"I wish." Dean says as he walks over to Sam.

"Look I am going to go help Becky you two can fill me in after k." Isabel says getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"What is it?" Dean asks once Isabel has left the room.

"Check this out." Sam says re-showing the tape and pausing it on Zacks' silver eyes.

"Well, maybe it's just a camera flare." Dean says trying to think of something normal that it could be.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen. You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul." Sam says looking at his brother.

"Right." Dean says still not believing that this was their kind of job.

"Remember that dog that was freakin' out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack's, something that looks like him but isn't him." Sam says trying to convince his brother.

"Like a Doppelganger." Dean says smartly.

"Yeah. It'd sure explain how he was two places at once." Sam says smirking at his brother.

Meanwhile Isabel was in the kitchen talking to Becky.

"You know you don't really have to make those two chuckleheads sandwiches." Isabel says laughing as Becky frantically pulls things out of the fridge.

"I know but you guys have been such a help." Becky says finally putting the last of it on the counter. However, Isabel can tell that she is far from fine herself.

"Look why don't you take a seat and let me make the sandwiches. Sam is testy when it comes to his mayonnaise anyways." Isabel says smiling at the other girl.

"Are you sure." Becky asks looking at her.

"Positive now sit down and tell me all about Sam at college." Isabel says hoping that she will be able to get some dirt on him.

"OH well I could tell you a lot of stories about Sam but he would probably kill me." Becky says laughing slightly.

"Haha alright well how about nothing too embarrassing." Isabel says making sandwiches for the boys.

"Okay well there was this one time when the four of us Me, Sam, Jess, and Zack went out to a bar. And I have to tell you I have never seen Sam mad before but this dude he just wouldn't leave Jess alone. For a second I thought that Sam was going to get into a fight but instead he challenges the guy to pool. Now I've seen this guy there before and he runs the tables, I've never seen anyone beat him." Becky says shaking her head.

Isabel just lets out a small laugh of her own.

"Anyways Sam bets this guy 200 hundred dollars that he can beat him and of course the man takes him up on the offer. So they're playing and Sam is losing by a lot. I actually think Jess was kind of embarrassed I mean the whole bar was watching at this point. Anyways this other guy has one ball left on the table as well as the eight ball and Sam must have had like 6. Then all of a sudden Sam gets this really goofy grin on his face and puts away all the balls. It was absolutely amazing." Becky says smiling at the memory.

"Yeah that sounds like my brother…although that actually sounds more like Dean then Sammy." She says laughing.

"Well that's the thing we asked him about it after and he said that he was just channeling his inner Dean. Of course we didn't know what he was talking about until a couple of months later when he told us about his family." Becky said not really thinking.

"Wait Sam hadn't told you about us at all." Isabel asked a little hurt.

"Oh no he talked about you all the time. But the way that he talked honestly I just kind of thought that it was the two of you. It wasn't until a few weeks before Jess died that he told us about your dad and Dean." Becky said realizing that she may have said too much.

"Huh that's kind of weird and as much as I would love to know what he said I'm not going to ask you because that wouldn't be far." Isabel said finishing up the sandwiches.

"No its fine he just said that they had a falling out and that it was painful to talk about them so he just didn't." Becky said wrapping up the sandwiches so that they could take them back with them.

It was early the next morning when Sam woke up both Dean and Isabel. Of course neither one of them were very happy about it.

"Alright, so what are we doin' here at 5:30 in the morning?" Dean asks getting out with his coffee.

"I realized something. The videotape shows the killer goin' in, but not comin' out." Sam says searching around the sidewalk.

"So, he came out the back door?" Dean asks leaning on the hood of his car.

"Wait does this also mean that Zack went in the backdoor. Cause think about it on the tape it doesn't show Zack getting home at midnight or so either." Isabel says just now realizing it.

Sam looks at Isabel oddly and then turns back to Dean. "Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue."

"'Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don't know what we're doin' here at 5:30 in the morning." Dean says taking a sip of coffee while Isabel comes over and sits next to him putting her head on his shoulder.

"Do I look like a pillow to you?" Dean asks looking down at his sister.

"No but I'm tired so you will do for now." Isabel says not even opening her eyes.

Dean just lets out a snort and goes back to drinking his coffee.

Meanwhile Sam is looking through trash bins and everything else on the street looking for clues. That is until he looks over at one of the phone poles.

"Blood. Somebody came this way." Sam said looking expectantly at Dean.

"Yeah, but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here." Dean says right as an ambulance drives by startling Isabel who knocks his coffee over onto the ground.

"Aww come on Iz really." Dean asks looking at her a bit angry.

"What at least I knocked it into the street and not on your pants." She says smirking at him.

Dean can't help but let out a chuckle as they all start walking down the street.

They got to the house and Sam and Isabel immediately go around back in order to look for any kinds of clues. However, they aren't finding much of anything.

"Hey." Dean says walking up to them. "Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?"

"Yeah." Sam says skeptically.

"Umm only about a thousand times." Isabel says grinning.

"Yeah well I was wrong this is definitely our kind of problem." Dean says looking excited.

"What'd you find out?" Sam asked interested in Dean's sudden change of heart.

"Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked." Dean says grinning like a little kid.

"So, he was two places at once." Sam says stating the obvious.

"Okay well thanks for that on Sam. So what else happened Dean?" Isabel asked getting excited for the case. Gone were all signs of sleepiness.

"Okay well he gets home and then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nut job." Dean says quickly.

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way." Sam says.

"Could be the same thing doin' it, too." Dean says looking back from Sam to Isabel.

"Well that would make the most sense but what is it then?" Isabel asks looking at her brothers.

"Shapeshifter?" Sam asks causing Dean to shrug his shoulders. "Something that can make itself look like anyone?"

"Well that would definitely make sense in this situation." Isabel says easily.

"Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men." Dean says stating the facts.

"Right, skinwalkers, werewolves." Sam says naming off some of them.

"We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessin' we've got a shapeshifter prowling' the neighborhood." Dean says ending the debate right there.

"Let me ask you this—in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" Sam asks looking at Dean.

"Not that I know of." Dean says turning to Isabel.

"I've never heard of them flying either. Why do you ask?" Isabel asked looking at Sam.

"I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way." Sam says pointing out the trail.

"Just like your friend's house." Dean says checking their facts.

"Yeah. And, just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared." Sam says clearly frustrated with the fact that it seems to just be gone.

"Well, there's another way to go—down." Dean says looking at the sewer.

As soon as Dean points to the sewer Isabel is about ready to turn around and go back to the motel. However, before she can do so Dean takes a hold of her arm and brings her down into the sewer with them.

It doesn't take long for them to get down the manhole and right away the temperature seems to drop.

"Okay guys not to be a complainer or anything but this is the second time that I've been traipsing about a sewer in the past two months. That can't be normal even for us." Isabel says pulling her jacket a little tighter.

The two boys just look back at her but decide that the best thing to do is to not answer.

"I bet this runs right by Zack's house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around." Sam says shining his flashlight to the left and then to the right.

Dean points his flashlight out in front of him before getting a sick look on his face. "I think you're right. Look at this." He says bending down and looking at a disgusting pile of blood and skin.

"Is this from his victims?" Sam asks as Dean picks some of it up with his pocket knife.

"You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape—maybe it sheds." Dan said flicking the gross pile off of his knife.

"That is sick." Sam says looking a little green.

"Dude honestly that kind of makes me want to be sick." Isabel says causing the two to let out a slight laugh.

The three decide that they need to get some weapons if they are going to go any farther and so they go back up to the impala.

"Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it." Dean says searching around for the right ammo.

"Silver bullet to the heart." Sam says taking them from Dean so that he and Isabel can load their guns.

Sams phone rings and he says thats its Becky. Both Dean and Isabel listen to Sam's side of the conversation and are not to happy with where it was going. They should have known that she would tell someone that they had gone to look at the crime scene. Man it would be a whole lot easier if people just knew what was out there.

"I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talkin' about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just—it'd be easier if—"Dean is saying.

"If I was like you." Sam says cutting him off.

"Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people. But I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig—it ain't without perks." Dean says holding out the guns for Sam and Isabel to take.

As they are walking back to the sewer Isabel pulls Sam back for a second.

"Look Sammy I know that it sucks and I wish this wasn't the case but maybe Dean is right. I mean Sammy are they really your friends if they don't know anything about you. And I mean the real stuff not just the on the surface bullshit." Isabel says trying to be semi sympathetic.

"No I get it I do. But I'm not just going to stop talking to them because I'm back on the road." Sam says a bit angry.

"I didn't say that you have to but maybe if something like this happens again then we should get another hunter to check it out. That way you won't be put in a situation like this again you know." Isabel says as she starts walking again. Dean has turned around and he doesn't look all that happy with them.

"Yeah I got you." Sam sighs as he follows after them as well.

The three had been walking through the sewer in silence when Dean suddenly came to a stop.

"I think we're close to its lair." Dean said almost sounding a little bit grossed out.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked from behind his brother.

"Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face." Dean said which caused Sam to turn and see it literally right in his face.

"Oh, God!" Sam said sounding a little nauseous and disgusted. This of course caused Isabel to let out a snort. She was just glad that it wasn't her again this time because she really might have puked.

They walked a little bit farther in when they saw a pile of clothes.

"Looks like it's lived here for a while." Dean says seeing all the different gross piles as well as piles of clothing.

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" Sam says as he turns around to see the shapeshifter right behind Dean. "Dean!" Sam shouts causing Dean to turn around and get punched by the shifter. He unfortunately stumbles back into Isabel pushing her to the floor before hitting his arm hard on a pipe.

Sam shoots at the shifter a few times but misses.

"Get the son of a bitch!" Dean says so Sam takes off with Isabel and Dean getting up behind him.

"You okay Dean." Isabel asks helping him up after she gets up.

"Yeah I'm just peachy you." Dean asks annoyed.

"Well if you would stop with all the donuts you wouldn't have knocked me over in the first place." Isabel says smirking.

"Okay enough about my weight jeez if I was a girl you would give me a complex." Dean says trying to catch up to Sam.

"Aw don't worry Dean if I really thought you were heavy then I wouldn't make jokes about it." She says accidentally shoving him in his hurt arm.

"Son of a bitch." Dean says trying to hold back while Isabel just gives him an apologetic look. "I'll keep that in mind." He says smirking at her.

They make it up to the street just barely missing the shifter.

"All right, let's split up." Sam says already starting to head to the left.

"All right, I'll meet you around the other side." Dean says heading to the right.

"Umm I guess that I will just stay here in case it somehow doubles back." Isabel says leaning on the hood.

"All right." Sam says as he and Dean walk in separate directions.

It isn't long before Isabel see's Sam and Dean walking back to the car.

"Hey. Anything?" Dean asks Sam and Isabel.

"No. He's gone." Sam says.

"Yeah I didn't see him. Although he could have just changed again." Isabel says noticing that Dean isn't holding his arm anymore.

"You think he found another way underground?" Sam asks as they walk around to the back of the car.

"Yeah, probably. You got the keys?" Dean asks which is weird to Sam because Dean knows that he has the keys.

"Hey, didn't Dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?" Sam asks Dean after he had thrown him the keys which he caught with his bad arm.

"Oh, that was Austin. It turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?" Dean says looking through the trunk and giving them a weird smile.

"Oh, right." Sam says walking back towards the front.

"Sam that is not Dean." Isabel says quietly to him.

"I know follow me." Sam says going back to the trunk.

"Don't move." Sam says pointing his gun at Dean who we now know is the shifter

"Dude, chill. It's me, all right?" The shifter said trying to convince the two.

"No, I don't think so. Where's my brother?" Sam says holding the gun steady.

"You're about to shoot him. Sam, calm down." The shifter says trying to act like Dean. "Come on Iz back me up here."

"No way you're not our brother. Dean's shoulder was hurt and yet you caught those keys in your left hand." Isabel said standing next to Sam.

"Yeah, it's better. What do you want me to do, cry?" The shifter asks getting annoyed.

"You're not my brother." Sam says easily.

"Why don't you pull the trigger, then? Hm? 'Cause you're not sure. Dude, you know me." The shifter says walking towards Sam and Isabel.

"Don't." Sam says however in the split second that it took him to look over to Isabel for what he should do the shifter had grabbed a crowbar and hit Sam over the head with it before getting Isabel quickly too.

Isabel woke up in the dingy sewer tied to some sort of pole. She could hear Sam talking.

"Where is he? Where's Dean?" Sam asked trying to break free.

"I wouldn't worry about him. I'd worry about you." The shifter says walking closer to Sam.

"Don't you fuckin touch him." Isabel said from her spot behind Sam.

"You can just shut your mouth." The shifter says pointing to Isabel.

"I said where is he?" Sam says not sounding the least bit happy.

"You don't really wanna know. I swear, the more I learn about you and your family—I thought I came from a bad background." The shifter says mocking them with Dean's face.

As this was happening Dean started to come too. He decided to stay quiet. If the shifter didn't know that he was awake then it would allow him time to come up with a plan of action.

"What do you mean, learn?" Sam asks as the shifter grabs its head in pain.

"Wait you can get our thoughts." Isabel asks a little bit confused and impressed too.

"Yeah I can and he's sure got issues with you." He says pointing at Sam. "You got to go to college. He had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home. With Dad and Isabel. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?" The shifter asks almost yelling at Sam.

Dean couldn't help but want to speak up when he heard this. That was not how he felt…well maybe a little bit but he hadn't felt like that in a long time.

Isabel just looks from the shifter from Sam not really sure what to say.

"Where is my brother?" Sam asks gritting his teeth.

"I am your brother." The shifter snarled at Sam.

"No you're not your nothing even close to our brother." Isabel said.

Dean couldn't help but smirk at his sibling's persistence in finding out where he was.

"See, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me." The shifter says sadly.

"What are you talkin' about?" Sam asks and Isabel can't help but want to know the answer to this as well.

"You left. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothin', just poof. Left me with your sorry ass." He said pointing to Isabel. "But that doesn't mater because you'll leave me soon to. I just know it." The shifter said quietly.

"That's a fucking lie and Dean knows it. So what if Sam left for college he's back now and he's not going anywhere. And dad well he left all the time but we know that he does it because he is tracking down the demon. And as for me well I've never left and I don't plan on it anytime soon and Dean knows that." Isabel said pissed at the shifter.

Dean just sat in his spot in the basement wishing that he hadn't woken up. And it's not like he could speak up now. The shifter was right though he knew that they were all going to leave him. Because Sam had already had a taste of normal and he was going to want it back. And as for Isabel Dean knew that she was going to want children eventually and when she was ready to go he would let her because both of them deserved to have the normal life that he would never be able to have.

"Maybe not someday soon but you will and that thought rips him apart because the one thing that your brother is afraid of is being alone." The shifter said sneering at her.

"Look if I was going to leave I would have already done it." Isabel said hotly.

"Oh really and when was that." The shifter asked.

Sam already knew what she was going to say and Dean found himself curious.

"Two years before Sam went to Stanford I had gotten into Duke with a full music scholarship but I didn't go. I didn't go because I knew that Dean and Sam needed me. So don't you dare talk to me about leaving because I could have a long time ago." Isabel said getting pissed at the shifter.

Dean just sat in his spot and couldn't believe what his sister had just said. He had no idea that Isabel had ever even applied for college let alone got in. And as selfish as it sounded he was glad that she hadn't gone because if she did then he would have ended up hunting all by himself and that was not something that he wanted to have to do.

"Wait so you gave up college. Why would you do that?" The shifter said curious about this girl.

"Because there are some things that are more important and nothing is more important then family." She said smiling back at Sam.

The shifter looked for a second as though it was thinking and then quickly knocked both Sam and Isabel out again but not before letting them know that he was going to Becky's with Deans face

It wasn't long before Sam woke up again and began working on the ropes. It was while he was working that he heard movement from the other sides of the room they were in.

"That better be you, Sam, and not that freak of nature." Dean said which caused Sam to laugh.

"Yeah, it's me. I think Isabel's still out though." Sam says as they both start to work harder on the ropes. "Oh and he went to Rebecca's, lookin' like you."

"Well, he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one." Dean says which causes Sam to give him a confused look.

Sam however just decided to let it go. "Yeah, that's the thing. He didn't just look like you, he _was_ you. Or he was becoming you." Sam says as Dean finally worked out of the ropes.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks not wanting Sam to know that he had in fact heard almost the whole thing.

"I don't know, it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories." Sam said getting loose thanks to Dean.

"You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?" Dean asks with a smirk.

"Yeah, somethin' like that. I mean maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us." Sam said walking over towards Isabel.

"Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection. Hey is she okay." Dean asks walking over towards Isabel as well.

"I'm fine will you two stop being so loud and untie me please." Isabel says sounding groggy.

"Hands. Yeah. Come on, we gotta go. He's probably at Rebecca's already." Sam says helping Isabel up.

The three of them make it out of the sewer with Isabel needing help only at first.

"Come on. We gotta find a phone, call the police." Sam said once they made it top side.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're gonna put an APB out on me." Dean asks which causes Sam to shrug and Dean to shoot him a look.

"Sorry." Sam says weakly

"This way." Dean says starting to run down the street.

The three made it to the front window of a store where Dean's face was being shown on all of the T.V. sets as a crazed murderer who is to be reported and brought in.

"Man! That's not even a good picture." Dean says causing Sam and Isabel to look around cautiously.

"It's good enough." Sam says starting to walk.

"Come on guys we should probably get off of the streets." Isabel says starting to walk down an alley.

"Man!" Dean says following Sam and Isabel.

They cut through the Alley and Isabel couldn't help but laugh a little when Dean stepped into a puddle.

"Come on." Dean said clearly not happy with having stepped into the puddle.

"They said attempted murder. At least we know—"Sam was saying before Dean cut him off.

"I didn't kill her." Dean said glad for that.

"You mean that thing didn't kill her." Isabel said correcting them.

"Right we'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's all right." Sam said figuring that now would not be the best time.

"All right, but first I wanna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him." Dean said as they stopped walking.

"We have no weapons. No silver bullets." Sam said trying to be logical.

"Sam, the guy's walkin' around with my face, okay, it's a little personal, I wanna find him." Dean said clearly getting upset.

"Okay. Where do we look?" Sam asks giving into Dean.

"Well, we could start with the sewers." Dean said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Really cause I was kinda hoping that we wouldn't have to go back down there." Isabel said which caused both of her brothers to shoot her a look.

"We have no weapons. He stole our guns, we need more." Sam said pausing and looking deep in thought. "The car." He said snapping his fingers.

"I'm bettin' he drove over to Rebecca's." Dean said backing Sam up.

"The news said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there." Sam said like they had just hit the jackpot and in a sense they had.

"The thought of him drivin' my car." Dean said clearly upset.

"Seriously of all the things going on right now that's the one that you're the most upset about." Isabel said not quiet understanding the way that her brother's brain works.

"All right, come on." Sam said before the two of them could start fighting.

"It's killin' me." Dean said sadly.

"Let it go." Sam said before Isabel could respond.

They walked through the rest of the Alley's to Becky's house where sure enough the car was parked out on the street.

"Oh, there she is! Finally, something went right tonight." Dean said right before a police car stops and parks right next to the car. "Oh Crap." Dean said backing up.

"Dean I think that you might have spoken a little too soon." Isabel says slowly backing up as well.

"This way, this way." Dean says moving towards a fence.

"You go. I'll hold 'em off." Sam said looking at Dean.

"What are you talking about? They'll catch you." Dean said not liking the idea.

"Look, they can't hold me. Just go, keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca's." Sam says as Dean starts to climb over.

"I'm going to go with him just in case okay Sam." Isabel says to which Sam just nods.

"You two stay out of the sewers okay." Sam says but neither responds to him. "I mean it." He says.

"Yeah, yeah!" Dean replies from the other side of the fence.

They police officer takes Sam and a couple of hours later Dean and Isabel are back at the car looking around in the trunk.

"Dean we should really wait for Sam." Isabel said not liking the idea of going without him.

"We don't have time he could still be walking around with my face Iz." Dean said looking at her.

"Alright fine pass me a gun." Isabel said easily giving in to her brother.

The two go through the sewer and back to the lair that they had been in before. They are both surprised with who they see tied up there.

"Rebecca?" Dean asks wondering if he is seeing things.

"Holy crap." Isabel says realizing what this means.

Meanwhile Sam is at Becky's sitting and having a beer with her after having decided to tell her the truth about what was going on. To bad it's the shifter and not Becky.

"So, say this shapeshifter is real. By the way, you know you're crazy? But, um, say it is real. How do you stop it?" The shifter asks handing Sam another beer.

"Thanks." Sam says sighing before telling it that it takes a silver bullet to the heart.

"You _are_ crazy." The shifter says hitting him in the head with the empty bottle.

Meanwhile back in the sewer with Dean and Isabel.

"What happened?" Dean asks trying to figure out if she is in fact okay.

"I was walking home, and everything just went white. Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don't know how is that even possible?" Becky asks clearly upset and crying.

"Don't worry about that right now okay let's just get you out of here and then we will explain." Isabel said helping Dean to cut her ropes.

This however just makes Becky cry even harder.

"Okay, okay. It's okay. Come on. Can you walk?" Dean asks to which she nods. "Okay, we've gotta hurry. Sam went to see you." He says as they start racing out of the sewer.

Back at Becky's Sam is not having a very good time. It has changed back into Dean and has him all tied up.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Sam asks trying to get loose from the ropes.

"Oh, I'm not gonna do anything. Dean will, though." The shifter says getting out some knifes.

"They'll never catch him." Sam says trying to distract the shifter.

"Oh, doesn't matter. Murder in the first of his own brother? He'll be hunted the rest of his life." The shifter says finally picking his knife.

"That doesn't matter him and Isabel are smart they will find some way out of it." Sam said sure of himself.

"Oh your sister now she's an interesting one too. I spent a little bit of time in her body and I was surprised with what I found." The shifter said trying to entice Sam.

"Oh really." Sam said trying not to sound interested.

"Oh yeah I was surprised to find that she meant everything that she said earlier. Short of getting pregnant your sister isn't leaving the hunt anytime soon. Although you should ask her about what really happened with her and Mike it's pretty serious." The shifter said smirking at him.

"Look whatever happened she'll tell me when she's ready." Sam says trying not to let the shifter get into his head.

"I'll tell you what Sam your sister really isn't too happy with you. I mean she hates the way that you treat Dean always talking to him like he's stupid or something. Oh and the blaming yourself for Jessica that really pisses her off. Don't get me wrong she feels bad for you and wants to be there for you but thinks that you need to stop with the blaming. And what is with asking about your dad every five seconds huh you'll find him when he wants you too. But for right now you're just making it harder for the other two not to worry about him. She is glad though that you went to college she doesn't resent you for that. And as much as you seem to make her angry when it comes to certain things she would sacrifice her own life for you or your brother in a heartbeat." The shifter says telling Sam most of what he found out in the short amount of time that he had changed into Isabel's body.

"We would all die for each other. That's why it will be impossible to win against us." Sam said grinning at the shifter.

"Yeah well I don't see them here now." The shifter says hitting Sam and knocking him out again.

It's probably been about twenty minutes and Sam is starting to come too again.

"I must say, I will be sorry to lose this skin. Your brother's got a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more than you do." The shifter says pouring itself a drink. He gives Sam a cheers and then picks up the knife and sticks it into the edge of the pool Table.

Sam quickly kicks the shifter making it fall onto the ground. Sam is able to spring up and use the knife to cut the ropes that where on his wrists.

Sam takes the knife and swings it at the shifter however it is able to catch his arm and twists it causing the knife and Sam to fall to the ground. "Oh, you son of a bitch." Sam says clearly angry.

Sam and the shifter continue fighting and Sam is able to pin it down. "Not bad, little brother." It says sneering at Sam.

"You're not him." Sam said as the shifter hits him off and they continue to fight.

Finally the shifter throws Sam into a bookshelf that falls apart and onto Sam.

"Even when we were kids, I always kicked your ass." The shifter says grabbing a pool cue and swinging it at Sam. He misses though and hits a light instead. After fighting for many more minutes they fall onto a coffee table where the shifter pins Sam to the floor and starts choking him.

Meanwhile Isabel, Dean, and Becky raced to the house as fast as they could. As the approach they can hear the sounds of things breaking.

"Isabel you stay outside with Beck." Dean says pointing at his sister.

"Dean." She starts to object.

"Please Iz." He says and she just nods while he runs inside.

"Everything will be fine don't worry Dean knows what he's doing." Isabel says hoping to god that she is right.

Dean bangs through the door and see's the shifter on top of Sammy.

"Hey!" Dean shouts causing the shifter to turn and get off of Sam. Dean quickly takes aim and shoots it in the heart twice before Isabel and Becky come running in after the sound.

"Sam!" Becky says rushing over to him as Dean goes and walks to the shifter. He notices that it is wearing his necklace and takes it.

Isabel is shocked at the sight of the shifter dead. All she can think about is that is what Dean would look like if he died. "Oh my god," She says before turning her attention to Sam.

"Hey are you okay Sammy." Isabel asks going over by him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He says rubbing his throat.

"Dude what is up with you and getting choked." Dean asks almost laughing.

"Shut up Jerk. And I have no idea." He says as they help him up of the ground.

"So, this is what you do? You and your siblings—you hunt down these kinds of things?" Becky as Sam as Dean and Isabel stand by the car.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam said wondering how she was going to take it.

"I can't believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. And, I mean, does everybody at school—nobody knows that you do this?" Becky asked wondering if maybe she was the only one who didn't know.

"No." Sam shakes his head.

"Did Jessica know?" Becky asks carefully.

"No, she didn't." Sam says a bit sadly.

"Must be lonely." Becky says feeling bad for him.

"Oh, no. No, it's not so bad. Anyway, what can I do? It's my family." Sam says which causes Becky to laugh.

"Well, you know, Zack and me, and everybody at school—we really miss you" She said giving him a hug.

"Yeah, me too." He says sadly pulling away from her.

"Well, will you call sometime?" She asks hopefully.

"It might not be for a little while." Sam says as he walks away and waves goodbye.

Meanwhile back at the car Isabel and Dean are having a very different conversation.

"Hey Dean can I ask you something." Isabel says fiddling with her jacket sleeve.

"Wha?" He asks not even looking at her.

"Well the shifter kinda said something and well. I mean..you don't… you don't really think that we're just going to leave you do you?" Isabel asks a bit shakily.

Dean glances at her for a split second and she knows the answer before he even says anything.

"Nah course not." He says lying to her.

"Good cause you know I never would right. I mean you're my brother I could never just leave you. And dad he'll be back so don't worry so much." Isabel said knowing that he needed to hear something. Not knowing of course that he had already heard it all in the sewer.

"Yeah sure can we be done with the chick flick crap now?" Dean asks not looking at her.

"Yeah sure Dean." Isabel says smiling at him and he can't help but nod and smile back.

The two turn to see Sammy coming towards the car.

"So, what about your friend, Zack?" Dean asks him.

"Cops are blamin' this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape _was_ tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon." Sam says smiling while Dean just rolls his eyes.

The three of them have been driving for awhile when Dean speaks up looking at Sam.

"Sorry, man." Dean says sincerely.

"About what?" Sam asks confused.

"I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be….Joe College." Dean said clearing it up.

"No, that's okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in." Sam admitted to them.

"Well, that's 'cause you're a freak." Dean said hitting his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam says laughing.

"Well, I'm a freak, too. I'm right there with ya, all the way". Dean says smiling at him.

"Yeah, I know you are." Sam says smiling back.

"I think it's safe to say we all are." Isabel says sticking her head up between the two of them.

"Nah Iz we're freaks and your just plan weird." Dean says looking back at her.

"Whatever Ass." Isabel says smirking.

"You know its true whore." Dean retaliates.

"You know, I gotta say—I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it." Dean says after the silence.

"Miss what?" Sam asks confused again.

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?" Dean answers. This causes them all to share a smile before they continue to drive in silence…at least for the next few miles.

**Thanks for reading and feel free to review : )**

**Delia  
**


End file.
